


200mph

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Scylla and Raelle are hot race car drivers, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: Inspired by "Days Of Thunder"Raelle is a budding racer who get's a shot at racing in the big leagues for the championships down at Fort SalemScylla is also a racer competing for the same titleHopefully you enjoy this one as Days of thunder is one of my favorite movies and well, Raelle and Scylla as race car drivers..... To me that's HOT!!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 44
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn crept in with a musical silence, taking over the sky with sandy yellows and bright oranges hues as Raelle stood on the wooden porch of her family’s home breathing in the scent from her cup of comfort. The mango spiced tea tickled her nose and the fresh air gave her a rare sense of contentment 

Raelle grew up with her parents Edwin and Willa on the Collar family farm which was also known to the neighboring towns as the cession. As soon as Raelle was knee-high to a grasshopper she pulled on the overalls and boots and worked hard collecting eggs and feeding the pigs and chickens to earn her keep. 

During the week she would attend school at Little River Primary School which was the only school within 100 miles with one teacher and 20 students. In her free time, she would hang out with the local kids down by the old mill catching frogs and climbing trees, often coming home with cuts and abrasions and her clothes caked in mud

When Raelle was 12 years old, Edwin built her a dirt bike, an MX50cc, so she could ride it down at the local track with her friends. Willa was completely against the idea as she deemed it a “death sport” but Raelle was reckless and stubborn and would have found a way. It was there that she developed a love for riding. 

In 3 days Raelle turns 25 and she still carries the grief from her mother’s death from 3 months ago. Although it’s a lighter load now, the stress of stepping up to help keep the farm running and also look after her father is taking its toll 

Edwin appeared on the porch and placed an arm around his daughter’s waist “Hey kiddo”

Raelle gave her dad a soft smile and dropped her head on his shoulder “Hey pops”

Edwin took a sip of his 8-year-old single malt and exhaled a breath “I could never get sick of this view”

“It’s pretty beautiful isn’t it. Best view within 1000 miles. Oh, forgot to tell you, Mr Jones from down the road dropped off the hay bails this morning. I packed them away in the barn already”

“Thanks Rae. You know I appreciate everything you do around here but you can’t stay on the farm forever. You need to start looking towards your future”

Raelle huffed “Dad, we have already talked about this. You know I can’t leave you here alone to look after this place. There is way too much work and you can’t do it all on your own”

Edwin sighed “I just don’t want to see you throw away your life because you’re stuck here looking after me”

“I’m not stuck. I want to be here” 

“I saw you riding down at Wilson’s hill the other day. You’re getting good Rae”

Raelle chuckled “Yeah, Eddie wasn’t happy I beat him for the 5th time in a row”

They both laughed as they baked in the soft warming rays of the horizon. Tomorrow would be another day.

*

Raelle woke up at the crack of dawn and started her first job of the day which was cleaning out the pig pen. Knee high deep in pig shit she noticed in the distance what looked like a black land cruiser careening down the single road leading to the Collar farm, a dirt cloud billowing behind it. 

Raelle climbed out of the pig pen as the car pulled up outside the family home. They didn’t often get visitors so Raelle was naturally cautious. A scruffy middle-aged man climbed out of the car wearing sunglasses and casual clothes. He didn’t look rich from his appearance but he had a driver which hinted he was well off.

“Can I help you?” Raelle asked with a spark of interest. 

The scruffy man removed his sunglasses “Hi, I am looking for Raelle Collar”

“Well you found her. What’s this about?”

“Can we talk inside?”

Raelle studied the man for a minute and then motioned for him to follow her inside. She kicked off her boots at the front door and called out to her father to join them in the front room 

“Can I get you a tea” Raelle offered

“No, I am fine thanks” The scruffy man handed both Raelle and Edwin his business card “My name is Porter Tippet and I’m a businessman looking to sponsor new drivers to race in the qualifying circuit down at Montana. If you qualify, you can go on to race at Fort Salem”

Raelle and Edwin looked at each other dumbfounded. Like they just misheard everything that was just said

“Um, I am not a NASCAR driver. I ride motocross and I thought NASCAR was a male sport” 

“It was until two years ago. My partner Byron who is a crew chief and scout watched you down at the track the other day. You were good. You have a lot of skill and if you pass qualifiers he is willing to work with you to get you track ready”

Raelle huffed “Is this a joke?” 

“No, this is an opportunity Miss Collar and it just depends if you want to take it or not. There will be other drivers from around the world competing to qualify as well. If you make it, I will get you a sponsor and Byron will build you a car”

Edwin placed his hand on Raelles knee as she tried to process everything that was happening

“Look, Miss Collar, I won’t keep you but if you’re interested I will see you down at Beltane’s track in Montana for qualifiers in 4 days”

Raelle shook the man’s hand and walked him out. 

Edwin met Raelle on the porch “Wow kiddo, this is your opportunity to – “

Raelle cut her father off “I’m not going dad so let’s just forget about it ok”

“What are you talking about kiddo, this is your chance to do something you love”

“I can’t leave you dad. It doesn’t matter how much I want this, I can’t leave you here on your own”

Edwin stood in front of his daughter and firmly grabbed her by the arms “Listen to me Rae, you were born to do this and you have spent your whole life putting this family first. Now you need to put yourself first. I will get young Eddie to help around here. He has been asking for work anyway. I will get him to do the heavy lifting and I am ok to do the minor jobs”

Raelle pondered for a moment “I don’t know dad. I have never driven a NASCAR before. Those things go fast”

“So, you go and try and if you don’t qualify you come straight back”

Raelle bit the inside of her cheek “I suppose you’re right. I only lose a few days and I doubt I would qualify anyway”

“There is only one way to find out kiddo”

*

It was going to take Raelle two days to drive to Montana and she had 4 days till qualifiers. She spent the next couple of days with her dad and teaching Eddie how to manage the farm. She was excited and nervous as she had never been in a NASCAR before let alone race one. 

The morning arrived and Raelle was packed and ready to hit the road in her dad’s old beat up ute. It had a lot of miles on it but was still running fine and purring like a kitten 

“Rae, have you got a minute, I want to give you your birthday present” 

“Sure pops”

Raelle followed her dad into the barn where they kept all their horses and she stood in front of something fairly large that was covered by an old raggered sheet 

Edwin smiled as he yanked off the sheet revealing a classic Harley-Davidson Heritage Softail motorcycle

Raelles eyes widened and her mouth gaped “Pops” she yelled excitedly as she looked over her new bike. It was pristine, with leather seats and littered with polished chrome accessories

“How did you afford this?” 

“Well, I did most of the work but I had a lot of help from everyone in town. They know how much you do for me and they wanted to help anyway they could. Get on Rae”

Raelle walked around and extended her leg over the bike as she sank into the low cushioned seat. 

“Turn it on”

Raelle smiled and turned the key and then came that soul-satisfying rumble that made every hair on the back of her neck stand on end

After hugging her dad goodbye Raelle hit the open road. She cruised the country roads on her new motorcycle with the wind blowing in her hair and the roaring power underneath her. The big black wheels were spinning madly as she got further and further away from the only place she had ever called home. Raelles plan was to drive for 8 hours with a stopover and then another 8 hours till she hit Montana. She would find a bed for the night and be at the Beltane track by 11:00am the next morning. 

*

It was 11:30am the next morning Porter and Byron stood trackside at Beltanes watching the qualifiers. The stock cars flew past with 650 horsepower as the sound thundered through the stands and vibrated the ground. 

The time keeper clicked his watch and Byron and Porter smiled very impressed at the time

“Great time. Who’s the driver?” Byron said

Porter looked at his manifest “Um, that was Scylla Ramshorn from Sweden”

“She is good and fast. How many more drivers are on your list?” 

“We have one more driver. Raelle Collar from the cession” Porter said

“Where is she?” Byron asked

Porter shrugged his shoulders

Scylla pulled the car into the stock lane and pulled herself out of the drivers window just as the faint sound of a purring engine could be heard. All heads turned as a Harley Davidson came drifting through the fog towards them. All eyes were on this person as they pulled up and removed their helmet. A stickily blonde with braids running down the side of her head got off and walked towards the pit

“Hi, I’m Raelle Collar”

Scylla quirked her brow and walked over to the blonde “Well, this suddenly got more interesting”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Raelle said dryly

“I didn’t realize race car drivers were so attractive” Scylla said smugly

“You obviously don’t own a mirror” Raelle kept her face neutral 

Scylla giggled “Touché” the smug brunette looked Raelle up and down and smirked

*

Raelle jumped into the stock car and Byron stood by the window leaning in.

“Ok, Raelle, have you driven a manual car before?”

“Yeah, on my dad’s farm. His old Chevy is manual”

“Oh, thank god for that. Ok, just a quick run-down of the cockpit. That is the ignition switch, that’s your tachometer which measures your RPM’s, try and keep it between 7000 and 10000 RPM so you don’t blow the engine. That’s your steering wheel and that’s your gear stick”

Raelle nodded but she was scared shitless. Raelle put her helmet on and fastened the strap while Byron pushed the ignition button as the car roared to life.

“Ok, Raelle, we are going to do 3 laps first. Just get a feel of the car and the track. Don’t worry about speed. Just get used to how she handles and when we tell you to punch it then…..well….punch it….when you pass the checked flag that is when your time trial starts. You do 2 full laps and we will take your best time of the two laps ok”

Raelle nodded

Scylla stood next to Porter watching Raelle from the side of the track “Oh, this is going to be fun” she said sarcastically 

Porter ignored her

Raelle accelerated out of the slip lane and made her way out onto the track. The blonde eased her way around the track with a speed of about 60-80mph, manoeuvring the car left and right while she got a feel of the car. She gripped the steering wheel tight with her gloves and put more pressure on the accelerator speeding up slowly. After the first lap, Raelle started to feel more comfortable with the car and continued to increase her speed slowly. She ticked over to 100mph and was handling the track well

“Ok, Raelle, your coming up to your last lap before your time trial starts. How does it feel?” Byron said through the two-way radio

“It feels good. No problems” 

Scylla snickered in the background as she watched the blonde making her way around the track. 

Raelle was approaching the checked flag in 5th gear at 120mph

“Ok, Raelle, are you ready? You want to be at top speed when you hit the checked flag so start punching it”

Raelle hit the accelerator and fanged it. The blonde flew past the pit lane at 160mph surprising Porter and Byron. Raelle had a rush of adrenaline and as she got closer to the checked flag again she realized it was her last lap and her last chance at a shot at Fort Salem. With nothing to lose, she gripped the wheel, her foot punched the gas and she flew past the the checked flag in 6th gear clocking close to 190mph.

Byron and Porter looked at each other with a smile and the smirk that was plastered all over Scyllas slowly disappeared. 

The time keeper clocked Raelle as she sped past the final checkpoint. The blonde slowed the car down and drove it into the pit lane to a stop. She pulled herself out and walked over to Byron and Porter

“How did I do?” 

**********


	2. It's not all about speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Forgot to mention, I am in no way an expert in car racing so any wrong information or mistakes is totally on me. 
> 
> Enjoy

As soon as Raelle got back to the hotel room she collapsed onto the bed. The room was spinning and she wanted to vomit, most likely the effects of the adrenalin wearing off. She ungracefully pulled herself off the bed to take a shower and then she called her dad

"Hey pops"

"Hey kiddo. How did the time trial go?"

"I qualified pops?"

"That’s great kiddo. I knew you could do it. You sound tired?” 

"Yeah, I am. Today was a lot"

"I bet it was. So, what happens now?"

"I have to get a sponsor. There are so many great drivers with way more experience than me so not sure how I'm going to go"

"Just do your best Rae. I'm proud of you no matter what ok"

"Thanks pops. I'm going to go and get some sleep but I'll call you tomorrow ok"

"Ok Rae. Love you kiddo"

"Love you too pops" 

*

The next morning Raelle parked her motorcycle outside the front of a large shed with **Byron’s Racing** spray painted on the side. She entered through the front entrance to find Byron chatting to the receptionist 

“Hey Byron” Raelle greeted 

"Ah Raelle you're here. Great. Follow me, he said cordially, not even bothering to check if Raelle was following or not"

The blonde tailed Byron through to what looked like a large workshop. There were sheets of metal hanging from large hooks with roof to floor shelving. It was a huge space with hollow frames of NASCAR bodies waiting for engines to be installed and thick steel tubing with roll cages. Along the walls were large industrial tool carts and work benches.

Raelle followed closely behind trying not to trip on the scraps of metal and tools that were scattered all over the floor. They walked through to another area which was where all the welding was done. Byron grabbed Raelles arm steering her away as flying sparks jumped through the air "Careful Raelle" Byron yelled, trying to be heard over the noise of the grinders. Raelle scrunched up her face at the ear-piercing sound

The last area was where the engines and body kits were installed before the final phase of priming and painting. There were 4 cars up on stilts with 3 of them primed and ready to be painted and the last one was the finished product 

Raelle stopped and looked with envy "Wow, that looks so cool" 

It had a full custom body kit and was brilliantly painted in a sheek black gloss with the number 11 in white that took up the whole side of the door. It was sponsored by Woodstock bourbon so their logo and name were also all over the car in a bright green text. It looked amazing.

"Will I get one of these?" Raelle asked hopeful

"Easy tiger. We need to get you a sponsor first" Byron grinned and gestured for Raelle keep following him

They entered Byrons office as Porter was finishing up a phone call

"Hey Raelle, take a seat" Porter greeted, clearly trying not to look nervous about the news he was about to deliver

Raelle sat down and gazed around the room, noticing all the pictures hanging on the wall of Byron and Porter with famous race car drivers a and the two large cabinets jam packed with trophies.

"So, Raelle we're having a little trouble finding you a sponsor" Porter stated

Raelle sat up taller in her chair "Ok, what does that mean?" her eyes flicked between Porter and Byron

Byron piped in "It means no sponsor no race"

Raelle sent a sidelong glance at Byron, who returned the look warily

"But I qualified" Raelle said tightly as she spun the gold ring on her finger nervously

"Yes, but qualifying is different from winning Raelle. Nobody is willing to invest in a young country girl from the cession with no driving experience" Porter explained giving a slight shrug of his shoulders

Raelle narrowed her eyes "Well how can I get experience if I don't get to drive?"

"Look Raelle, I know a driver when I see one and you have talent. Do I think you’re good enough to win, well that’s yet to be seen" Byron said flatly

Raelle hesitated for a moment before her shoulders slumped "So if I get a sponsor I can drive?"

"If we get you a sponsor than yes. We register you and build you a car. We are still working on it. How about you come by the track later and run a few laps?”

Raelle nodded and stood up “ok” she paused for a moment and walked out of the office, stopping by the black NASCAR for one last look on her way out

*

Raelle parked her bike and walked up to the track carrying her motorcycle helmet under her arm, ignoring the glares from everyone that were burning holes into her skin. There was a car already out on the track doing laps and two more stock cars that Bellweather and Treefine were standing in front of. They both already had major sponsors going by the brand names all over their suits but also because Bellweather won Fort Salem last year and Treefine polled second place 

Byron tapped Raelles shoulder on his way past “Hey Collar, wait here” The blondes eyes followed him as he approached Bellweather. Raelle couldn’t hear the conversation but it didn’t look like Bellweather was happy at all

Byron waved Raelle over “Collar, you’re driving Bellweathers car” 

Raelle nearly recoiled from the icy glare Bellweather was giving her. Her nostrils flared, and she looked like she was going to combust any second

The blonde zipped up her suit as Abigail got up in her face “You break my car and I break you Collar”

Raelle ignored the empty threat and climbed into the stock car. She snickered and shook her head when she saw Bellweather still going off at Byron in her rear-view mirror. Raelle hammered it, purposely spinning the tyres and leaving a thick cloud of smoke in her wake. The blonde smirked at Bellweathers scowling face in her mirror as she took off

“Enough stunts Collar, how does the car feel? Byron asked through the two-way radio

“Yeah all good”

Raelle ran a few laps to warm up the tyres, completely forgetting there was another car out on the track with her. 

“That tunnel turn is tricky Collar. You’ll slam into the wall before you know it so take it easy”

“I’m dropping the hammer” Raelle said confidently

“No, you’re not” Byron yelled

Raelle thundered past the pit lane and a scowling Bellweather leaving a reverberating sound behind her. The next minute Raelle felt a jolt in her bones as her car lurched forward, she gripped the steering wheel tensely and looked in her mirror to see a pair of familiar blue eyes

Ramshorn nudged into Raelles bumper lightly, backing off and then slamming back into her again

“Collar, you’re all over the track”

“Ramshorn just bumped me” Raelle groaned, sounding genuinely surprised

“She didn’t bump you, she rubbed you and rubbing is racing Raelle”

Raelle accelerated in an attempt to shake Ramshorn off her tail but it didn’t achieve the desired result. Scylla nudged Raelle again and then in one swift move she appeared on Raelles left sandwiching the blonde between her car and the wall. Raelle had nowhere to go, the sounds of screeching metal echoed as her car grinded against the concrete slab. 

Ramshorn eased off and Raelle got control back minus a bumper bar which had detached itself somewhere near the second turn. Raelle followed Ramshorn back into the pit lane, her tyres smoking. As soon as Raelle jumped out, Bellweather shoved her against the car “Fuck you Collar” the blonde shoved her back just as hard “Back off Bellweather”

Byron stepped in between the two of them, holding his arms out to separate them “Hey hey calm down” 

“Where did you find this hack Byron” Bellweather sneered

“Fuck you” Raelle snapped

Byron pulled Raelle away by the arm “God you’re a hot head”

“Me? She is the one who came at me”

“Look Collar, you need to change the way you drive. Your ass was all over the place and you burned through your tyres. Tyres is what wins the race so if you melt them down you can’t finish”

Raelles gaze hardened as a text message buzzed through on Byrons phone “Collar, good news. Porter found you a sponsor. You’re in kid”

Raelles eyes grew wide “Really? I can race?” eyes brimming with excitement

“Yep, we just need to build you a car and get you ready for Indianapolis”

*

Raelle pulled her suit down off her arms as Scylla approached 

“I hear you got a sponsor?” Scylla said, eyes glistening with smugness

Raelle felt her eyebrow rise. She muttered in response as she wiped away the grease from her face with a rag “That was an asshole move out there Ramshorn”

“That’s racing sweetheart. There is more to racing than speed you know” 

Raelle rolled her eyes but chuckled “Maybe I like to go fast” Raelle didn’t intend to flirt but she couldn’t help herself. Scylla Ramshorn was gorgeous. 

Scylla quirked a brow “I’ll keep that in mind Collar” 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and those blue eyes were doing things to Raelle. She didn’t know if she wanted to argue with the brunette or just throw her against a hard surface and fuck her brains out

“You want to know what fast is let me take you for a spin on my bike” 

Ramshorn raised an eyebrow but smirked “Play your cards right Collar and I will be the one taking you for a ride” Scylla said suggestively

Raelle felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat as she watched the brunette strut off

*

It was a 2-day trip to Indianapolis by road, but Byron allowed 3 days due to the heavy trailers and line-hauls they were towing that were full of stock cars and racing equipment. The team were all shacked up in the back of one of the trucks feeling relaxed and having a few drinks. Raelle noticed Scylla sitting off on her own so Raelle got up and sat down next to her

“So how did you get into racing?” Raelle asked quietly

Scylla turned to look at her “I come from a family of racers” she said with a hint of defensiveness “My dad Buddy taught me how to drive”

Raelle paused, letting the name roll around in her head “Wait, Buddy Ramshorn was your dad?”

Scylla nodded “He died 3 years ago at Fort Salem” her expression still closed-off

“How did it happen?”

Scylla clenched her jaw “He hit the wall. The coroner report said he died on impact”

Raelle went to say something when the line-haul stopped suddenly 

“We've been pulled over” Porter stated

Everyone moaned and grumbled as they made their way off the truck 

An attractive red head female cop spoke firmly “Everybody out and up against the truck. You're under arrest”

Raelle sneered “What the hell for?” reading the officers name tag “Officer Tally Craven”

“Transportation of alcohol for the purpose of distribution” Officer Craven stated, face stoic

“It’s not distribution, it’s consumption” Raelle hit back, staring at Officer Craven like she was an idiot

“That doesn't make it legal” 

Officer Craven pushed Raelle up against the line-haul face first. “Arms up, spread your legs”

Raelle turned to argue but was roughly pushed back against the truck 

Officer Craven started conducting a brisk search of Raelle, her hands firmly groping up and down the blondes legs then moving to her arms and finishing on her waist. Raelle could feel her whole-body tingle at the touch but she wasn’t going to make that public knowledge

“It looks like I’ve found something. A concealed weapon” Officer Craven stated bluntly

“What. Where?” Raelle snapped

The button of Raelles jeans suddenly came undone and the zipper pulled down and the next thing the blonde felt was a hand down her pants grabbing at her crotch “Right here” Officer Craven said sensually. Raelles breath hitched and her body jolted on instinct. The blonde furrowed her brow and looked at her team who all had big smiles on their faces. The next second everyone burst out laughing including Officer Craven 

“Happy birthday Collar” they all muttered loudly

Raelles face turned crimson red “Assholes” she said, laughing

Slowly everyone climbed back on the line-haul except Scylla “You need a cold shower Collar?” 

Raelle pulled Scyllas wrist and pushed her against the line-haul. The blonde moved in closer, their mouths inches apart. Scylla swallowed thickly and Raelle thought she was beautiful. Her eyes flicked down to the brunettes lips and then back to her eyes, hovering, questioning “Why, want to join me?”

“Collar, Ramshorn, you coming?” a voice called out from inside the truck

“Maybe another time Collar” Scylla said softly, fluttering her eyelashes as she got back on the truck

Raelle was a fucking goner and she knew it

*

“Mrs Jones Pastries & Pies?” Raelle said simply, staring at the freshly painted pink race car. HER freshly painted pink race car. “There were no other colors?” she said flatly

Byron held in a smirk “A sponsor is a sponsor Raelle. At least now you can race”

Raelle glared at Byron “People are going to laugh at me” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose

“They won’t laugh at you. It’s just to get you racing. You win or place then you will have sponsors knocking on your door. You will be able to take your pick. Now, take this and read it” Byron handed Raelle a book called “The rules and regulations of NASCAR driving”

“What’s this for? Raelle said, looking confused

“So, you know the rules. If we have any chance of getting you past the first lap you need to know the basics of racing. You need to be more than just fast. Now go, study. See you tomorrow”

Raelle took the book and saluted at Byron. She had a lot of reading to do before tomorrow, her first real race with a SPONSOR in a VERY fast NASCAR. No, she wasn’t nervous at all.

********


	3. Indianapolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer :-) Enjoy

"You're going to be great kiddo"

"Thanks pop. Wish you were here"

"Me too Rae. I promise if you make it to Fort Salem I will come and watch. Even if I have to ride a donkey to get there"

Raelle chuckled "Promise pop?"

"Promise. Now knock em dead kiddo"

"Love you pop"

"Me too Rae"

Raelle hung up the phone and placed her head between her legs, inhaling and exhaling big breaths of air. She squeezed her knees with her hands to try and steady herself. This was it, her first official race on a track full of experienced drivers and a crowd full of cheering fans. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her trailer door. "Come in" Raelle called out

The door opened and Scylla entered "Hey Collar. I just wanted to check in on how you're doing" she sat down next to Raelle "Are you nervous?"

Raelle nodded "Nervous, scared, terrified, all of the above" she tried to play it down but inside she was melting with fear

Scylla reached out and took one of Raelles hands, entwining their fingers "You're going to be fine Collar. Just remember to breathe and don't take unnecessary risks"

Raelle looked at Scylla confused "Um, who are you and what have done with the other beautiful brunette? You know, the smug one with eyes that could end wars"

Scylla giggled "Smooth Collar" Raelle smiled, trying to enjoy the sweet moment between them before she was about to go out and face a very scary and true reality

"You think I'm beautiful?" Scylla said, her cheeks reddening

Raelles eyes twinkled at the other girl "Very"

Scylla bit her bottom lip “I better, um, yeah” she stood up “See you at the finish line Collar" 

Raelle watched Scylla leave then stood up and pulled the rest of her suit on that was hanging around her hips. This was it. She took one more deep breath then walked out of the trailer

*

The Indianapolis Motor Speedway was packed with more than 300,000 fans as they waited in anticipation for the race to start. Raelle could feel the electric energy from the crowd flow through her bones as she walked out onto the track. The reverberating sounds of talking, screaming, laughing and cheering coming from the grandstands giving her goosebumps

The blonde walked the path to her pink car in her pink racing suit carrying her freshly sprayed helmet with Collar imprinted on the front it while ignoring the stares and snickering coming from everyone around her. She didn't care because she had other things to worry about. Like not dying

“HEY COLLAR, NICE CAR” Bellweather yelled, laughing mockingly

Raelle turned and gave Bellweather the single finger salute

Raelle looked up and could see the flagman perched in the crow’s nest ready to start the race. There were 36 drivers on the starting grid and based on Raelles qualifying time, she was starting in position 24. Bellweather, Treefine and Ramshorn were all starting in the top 10 so Raelle had some work to do if she wanted to finish in the top 3

Raelle climbed into her car feet first and pulled on her helmet. She secured the strap and pushed the engine ignition button, the car roaring to life. Raelle followed the stream of other drivers to her poll position and sat in idle

“You good Collar?” Byron said through the coms 

“Yeah, having a ball” Raelle said dryly

“Just relax Collar. You’ll do fine”

“Right”

The flagman stood holding the green flag and Raelle could hear the crowd revving up. The blonde squeezed the steering wheel with her left hand and the gear stick with her right. Her left foot was hovering over the clutch and her right foot touching the brake. 

She was shaking

As soon as the green flag was waved down Raelle slammed her foot on the gas pedal and took off with the other drivers. The black rubbered tyres hugged the ground, smoking up, and the car fish tailed from the sudden injection of power. 

Raelle was boxed in straight away as drivers fought to get the best positions and as she approached the first bend, she spotted the orange flag 

“Collar, there is a crash ahead at the first bend”

“I see it”

The drivers slowed down till they passed safely, Raelle looked at the 3 cars that sat banged up at the bottom of the track who were now out of the race

Once Raelle got past the crash she hit the hammer. Car 54 came up behind her pretty fast and slammed straight into her back, Raelle held her ground and shifted left towards the bottom of the track and they sped past her.

“Collar, what are you doing. When they rub you, you need to hold your ground”

“Got it Byron”

The first 40 laps went without incident until somewhere around the tunnel turn on the second bend, 2 cars were caught up in a side drafting war. Raelle stayed back not wanting to get caught up in it otherwise she might end up in a spin. When Raelle saw an opening she took it, flying past them and into 15th place

"Raelle, you're running 15th, ease up or you're going to burn your tyres"

"Byron, I'm not even going that fast, everyone else is going slow"

Porter tapped Byron on the shoulder "She is right, check her lap times, everyone else has fallen off"

Byron checked the times "You’re doing good Collar, you're gaining on the leader"

30 laps to go

Out of nowhere, Car 11 came in hard from Raelles right side damaging her back-quarter panel and causing her bumper to fly off just missing the car behind her. Car 11 kept banging into her, damaging her whole right side. Next that went was the fender

“Raelle get out of there”

“I’m trying”

Car 11 bumped into her again and the blondes front bumper was torn off nearly causing her to lose control and crash out of the race. She held it steady and shook them off, maintaining her lead on them

“Good job Raelle, you’re in 9th place”

“The car is starting to feel heavy Byron”

“You need to pit Collar, change the tyres”

“Not yet”

10 laps to go...

Raelle came up right behind Car 13 who was holding 8th place behind Ramshorn. The blonde nudged their bumper sending their car lurching forward but they held it steady. Raelle sat in their slipstream allowing them to pull her along, the front of Raelles car inches from their bumper 

“Collar, what are you doing?” Byron stated firmly

“I’m drafting Byron, I read it in the book”

“Enough playing Raelle, you have to pit stop"

"I can hold out. It's almost over"

"You've done 190 laps. Everybody's got to pit, Collar"

Raelle grumbled but pulled into the pit lane and as soon as the car stopped the jack was under it within a second. The blonde felt the car lift while the rest of the pit crew worked madly to refuel and change the tyres. They had 10 seconds..

Raelle could hear Porter yelling in the background through the coms "Fuck, the pace car"

"Shit, Raelle you need to get ahead of the pace car otherwise you're out of the race" Byron said anxiously

Raelle could see the pit crew working madly all around her. She hit the steering wheel with her hands in frustration "COME ON, GO, GO, GO!" Raelle yelled, her voice strained with panic

A pit crew member stopped "The air gun's jammed, get me another one"

"Let's go!" Raelle screamed again

The new air gun was passed to the crew pit member and were on the wheels in seconds. Raelles heart was racing. She wasn’t going to make it. She could see the pace car making its way around followed by a sea of drivers. She wasn’t going to make it

“Let’s go. Son of a bitch" Raelle cursed

As soon as Raelle felt the car drop she hit the gas and crunched through the gears “I’m not going to make it”

“Go Collar, punch it”

Raelle felt her heart jump into her throat, she held her breath as she flew past the pace car making it by a kittens whisker

“Jesus Collar, that was close”

“What the hell happened back there?”

“Don’t worry about it. You made it. You’re still in the race”

“I was in 4th place, now I’m in 6th place with two laps to go”

“Calm down, 6th place is pretty good for a rookie. Now listen to me Collar, going into turn four, drive by Treefine on the outside”

“Byron, nobody goes on the outside on turn four according to your book”

“Trust me Collar” Byron pleaded

“I’m going to end up in the wall” Raelle grumbled

“You can hold it. Now listen to me, the pace car is about to go off and we have put a special set of tyres on”

“What?”

“The tyres we put on are special, if you go to the outside, you can hold it”

Raelle couldn’t see it but porter was giving Byron a side glance that was full of doubt

“Fine. I trust you Byron”

The white flag is out which means the leader had one lap to go

Raelle hammered it. She passed Car 16 and Car 26 and was now in 4th place with one lap to go. She gained speed as she approached Treefine who was in 3rd place behind Bellweather and Ramshorn. Treefine toyed with Raelle, teasing her to pass her on the outside so she could smash her into the wall, Raelle held back, hesitant, not wanting to end up squashed against the concrete slab”

“Do it Collar” Byron yelled

Raelle made her move and shifted across to her right, she accelerated into the gap between Treefine and the wall and pushed the gas. Treefine as predicted swerved right and pushed Raelle into the world. The blonde could hear metal crushing and screeching but she held it steady. Her heart racing and adrenalin spilling out of every hole in her body. She trusted Byron and he told her she had special tyres, so she could do this. 

Raelle held on, Treefine still squashing her against the wall as the finish line was getting closer. Raelle could see the checked flag in sight, right at the last minute Raelle pulled her car left, managing to get off the wall just in time to gain some ground and passing the finish line an inch before Treefine taking third place

“YES” Raelle yelled, she did it. She took third place in her first race of the series. “WOO HOO, I did it” 

Byrons whole body relaxed once he knew Raelle was across the line “Well done Collar, great job” Raelle could hear her team celebrating in the background through her ear. She was beyond ecstatic

Raelle pulled over and jumped out. She ripped off her helmet and ran over to her team. She was buzzing 

“We did it. Third place” Raelle said, her eyes gleaming with excitement

“Congratulations Collar. You’re going to have sponsors knocking at your door now” Porter said, excitedly “That last turn though. Great driving”

“It was the special tyres Byron put on”

Porter looked at Byron and Byron looked at Porter “there was nothing really special about the tyres really” Byron ducked his head

Raelles face dropped “What? You told me the tyres were special?”

“I needed to calm you down and I knew you could hold it. You have to believe in yourself more Collar”

“You asshole Byron. I could have – “Raelle was cut off by a bottle of champagne popping and spraying all over them

Raelles frown changed into a smile as she celebrated finishing her first race and even though she came in third place, to her that was just as good as coming in first

*

Raelle slept most of the way back to Montana, only waking up for food and pee breaks. She was exhausted. Her body had been through a long intense experience and she needed to recharge

They arrived back in Montana in the early evening and Raelle was looking forward to getting back on her bike which had been locked away in Byrons workshop.

"Ramshorn" Raelle called out

Scylla looked to the blonde and walked over

"So, I was thinking, how about we go for that ride?"

Scylla looked tired but her eyes twinkled with interest "Sure ok"

Raelle grinned, a sense of comfort tickling her low in the tummy at Scyllas arms firmly embraced her. Raelle in a way felt like she was on an iron horse, her maiden behind her as her hair whipped about. She squeezed the lever of the rudder coaxing more power on the magnificent machine between her legs.

They rode through the quiet elevating and twisting roads towards the Montana mountains stopping at a lookout of Lake Koocanusca. Raelle turned off the bike and they were instantly gifted with the silence and serenity of where they were. The lake was silver-grey and still and the sun was perched on the horizon, ready to disappear for the day.

Raelle shifted herself around in the seat so she was facing Scylla, dropping her legs so they hung down each side of the bike. The blonde looked at Scylla who was glaring out into the wide open space in front of them with a look of contentment on her face. She was stunning. "It’s so beautiful here" the brunette said freely

"It is" Raelle didn't take her eyes off the other girl. She couldn't. She was mesmerizing "Do you have views like this back home"? 

Scylla shifted her eyes back to the blonde “Yes, so many. Sweden is the travelers paradise. One of my favorite places my dad used to take me to was Abisko National park. In the summer, it’s known to locals as the land of the midnight sun”

“The land of the midnight sun” Raelle said, intrigue glistening in her voice

“Yes, it’s the only place in the world that has 24-hours of daylight and it lasts several weeks. Its natural beauty and wildlife is what sold me though. It was the last place I felt free”

“You don’t feel free now?” Raelle asked cautiously, trying not to pry too much

“Feeling free means no burdens. No decisions, no consequences. I have those now”

“Racing?” Raelle said softly

Scylla nodded “I mean, I don’t drive race cars to win. I never have. I drive them because I love it. A lot of people think I race cars because of my dad but I am not interested in the fame or the money or to be someone’s poster child” Raelle giggled and Scylla smiled

“So what is it about racing cars that you love?” Raelle asked, genuinely intrigued 

“It’s the next closest thing to feeling free. When I am in that car, I just feel powerful and weightless, it’s hard to explain”

“No, I think I get it. One of the reasons I love it is it’s the only place where I feel in control. Growing up on a farm with no siblings you kind of feel obligated to stay within that bubble. Then my mum died and I felt even more obligated to stay and look after my dad and the farm. Not that I blame him or anything. It’s just, when I can drive, I drive for me, it’s about me”

Scylla reached out and took one of Raelles hands in her own. She looked down at it, flipping it over and analyzing it “You have really nice hands”

Raelle laughed “Really, I must admit that nobody has ever told me that before. Thank you, I guess”

“You have nice everything” Scylla said shyly, her eyes stuck in a gazing trance with the blonde

“Can I kiss you?” Raelle dribbled out before her mind could stop her

Scylla chuckled “Wow Collar, I don’t think I have ever been asked if it’s ok to be kissed before”

“Did I ruin the moment?” Raelle said, a hint of regret in her voice

Scylla shook her head “Not at all, it’s sweet actually and I’m sure there will be another moment” Raelle all of a sudden couldn't breathe

The static crackling air was back and orbiting around them which always seemed to show up when the two of them were around each other. There was a quiet silence 

“Raelle” Scylla whispered

“Yeah” Raelle said, just as softly

“I think there is another moment” 

Raelle knew exactly what Scylla meant. She was asking Raelle to kiss her. The moment was perfect with the bleeding sun echoing silently in the sky and the serene tranquility hovering effortlessly around them. It was perfect. Scylla was perfect and she asked Raelle to kiss her. So, she did

The blonde reached her hands forward and around Scyllas waist, gently urging her forward. After a long anticipation, their lips came together and Raelle felt every single nerve in her body tingle. Scyllas lips felt like sunshine after days of rain. 

The fluttering in Raelles stomach only intensified when Scylla placed her hands around the blondes neck drawing her in for a deeper kiss. They kissed as the sun set behind them leaving behind a painted sky of rays that looked like an artists canvas

******


	4. Minneapolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support as always :-)

The news spread like a wildfire. Straight after Indianapolis, Raelle Collar’s face was plastered on every newspaper and magazine across the racing world. The blonde became a headliner and a front-page story overnight

_Racing Times front page - Who is Raelle Collar?_

_Racing News Weekly front page - Country girl comes third in first race_

_Womens Racing magazine cover - Is she single?_

"Everyone is talking about you Collar" Porter said excitedly as he slapped the paper down in front of Byron

Byron’s eyes dropped to the paper which had a photo of Raelle from the race in Indianapolis with the headline _Raelle Collar – The Next Big Thing?_

Raelle rolled her eyes "I don't want to do interviews or pose for photos" 

"What are you talking about Collar? Everyone wants to talk to you right now. You’re hot property. I have Pepsi and Red Bull wanting to sign with you today and many others in the queue"

Raelle screwed up her features “Can’t I just stick with who I have now?” 

Porter scoffed “Mrs Jones Pastries & Pies?” he said mockingly “Raelle, you want a big sponsor. Think of the benefits. Better race car, bigger engine, enhance your image”

Raelle almost snorted, but refrained “You mean your image” 

“Porters eyes narrowed “Right, good to see you have a winner’s attitude” Porter looked to Byron for support “Byron, will you talk some sense into Collar”

Byron stood, raising his hands up as a gesture of peace “Let’s just everyone calm down” 

“I need to go for a walk” Raelle took her leave but not before giving Porter an icy glare

Porter waited for Raelle to be out of earshot “She has an attitude” he said angrily

“Porter, she is young and inexperienced. Let me talk to her”

“You better Byron because I am not going to miss out on signing Collar with money making sponsors because she wants to stay with Mrs fucking Jones Pies” Porter spat

*

After her meeting with Porter and Byron, Raelle walked around aimlessly until she stumbled onto a door with a sign on it KEEP OUT – STAFF ONLY. Raelle opened the door curiously and switched on the light and within a few seconds the whole room lit up revealing a showroom. Raelles mouth gaped opened at the sight in front of her, there stood 3 hot custom-built stock cars. 

There was a black 911 GTR 3 Porsche production car, a red Mazda MX 5 production car and a white ford Xfinity Series Mustang that all glistened when the light hit them. Raelle opened the driver’s door of the ford Mustang and climbed in. There was no steering wheel and it didn’t have the roll cage so the space in it was double the size of a proper race car but Raelle was still in heaven. She inhaled the smell of the new leather seats and traced her fingers along the chrome painted instruments and gauges

Scylla appeared out of nowhere "I heard Raelle Collar made the top 20 sexiest race car drivers list" she said smugly, causing the blonde to jump out of her skin

Raelle reactively placed her hand over her heart "Shit, you scared me and don't you start. I already have Porter trying to sell me off to the highest bidder"

Scylla tried to hold in a smirk but it came out anyway "Oh come on Collar, you're not looking forward to all those girls throwing their underwear at you?"

Raelle went to climb out of the car but Scylla stopped her. Instead the brunette extended her leg over and lowered herself onto Raelles lap 

"Mmmm, there is only one girl I want" Raelle said, her hands finding home on Scyllas hips

Scylla quirked her brow "You want me to throw my underwear at you?" she said teasingly, her lips inches from Raelles

"You’re playing with fire Ramshorn”

“Not sure what you’re talking about” Scylla whispered teasingly as she undid a single button on Raelles shirt

Raelle grabbed Scyllas wrists to stop her “What are you doing?”

“Nothing you haven’t wanted to do since you laid eyes on me” Scylla said confidently

“We can’t, someone will come in” 

Scylla lightly kissed Raelles pulse point “I locked the door” she said softly

Raelle felt her whole-body tingle as the brunette’s lips lightly grazed her neck “What about cameras?”

“Just relax” Scylla dry humped Raelle and let out an unintentional moan “Do you know how sexy you are Raelle Collar?” 

Raelle could feel something awaken in her core, her hand grasped the nape of Scyllas neck and she pulled her in for a bruising kiss. It was long and languid. 

Scylla continued to undo Raelles shirt one button at a time, her hands gliding the piece of material off the blondes shoulders exposing her black bra and toned torso

Raelle lifted off Scyllas top leaving her in a teal lacey bra. The brunette’s breath hitched when Raelle placed soft kisses along her collarbone and stroked her thumb across her nipple 

“Have you ever fucked someone in a race car before Raelle?” Scylla said with a shaky voice

Raelle pulled the door closed on the mustang “Can’t say I have. Are you sure you locked the door?”

“I locked the door” Scylla licked into Raelles mouth and bit her bottom lip softly

The next minute the lights went out and it was pitch black. They both couldn’t see a thing. Not even an inch in front of them

“Fuck, what happened” Raelle said, panicking that someone was onto them

“Relax Collar, the lights are on a timer. They switch off after so long if there is no movement in the room” 

With the lights out, Raelles senses were heightened. The brunettes skin felt softer and her lips tasted sweeter. At some point Scylla removed her bra and when Raelle felt a bare breast in her hand it sent shivers down her spine and a flush of heat between her legs.

As soon as Raelles mouth found the brunettes breast, her lips tingled. She kissed and sucked it with conviction, finishing off with a small nipple bite. Raelle groaned, she needed more "Ramshorn, get your pants off" 

“Um, how?” Scylla questioned

Raelle mumbled "I don’t care but I need them off now. I want to taste you"

"Ok, hold on" Scylla moved off the blonde and onto the passenger seat. Raelle could hear the brunette grunting and fumbling about and the next minute Scylla was back on top of Raelle, without pants or her underwear.

Raelle slide down in the seat between the other girls legs and Scylla adjusted herself so she was hovering over Raelles face. It was awkward and impractical to fuck in a race car but neither of them cared.

They both groaned at the first touch of Raelles tongue as it slid hungrily along the brunettes luscious pink folds. Raelle started at the bottom and made her way up and goddess Scylla tasted good.

Raelle flicked and whirled her tongue against the brunettes clit prompting her hips to thrust against her mouth.

"That feels so good Raelle" Scylla panted, grabbing hold of the car seat while grinding rhythmically against Raelles mouth

Raelle had her face completely buried between the brunettes legs and she tasted like strawberries and rainbows. The blonde couldn't get enough, her face smothered in Scyllas juices, she moaned and groaned as she ate the other girl out

Scyllas breathless pants started getting louder and her hip thrusts got quicker. Raelle knew she was getting close so Raelle went all in. The blondes tongue was everywhere as she teasingly licked in and out of the brunettes entrance, along her folds and finishing with her clit. Once Raelle placed her lips over the other girls clit and sucked lightly that was it

"Raelle, I'm...gonna..."

Raelle felt Scylla stiffen then shudder, followed by long dull moan. The brunettes hip thrusts slowed and her body eventually went limp. Raelle finished off with a few soft licks and kisses before sliding awkwardly back up the seat.

Scylla was slumped over and trying to get her breath back "That was amazing"

"It was. I wonder if was better because the lights were off" Raelle giggled

"Maybe, or you're just really good at that. Your turn?" Scylla asked

"It’s ok. Next time. We should get out of here before we do actually get caught"

Scylla kissed Raelle softly "Ok, but I owe you a mind-blowing orgasm Raelle Collar"

"I'll hold you to that Ramshorn"

"Now, I just need to find my clothes" they both laughed

Raelle stuck her head out of the room to see if the coast was clear and they both left the room. Raelle pulled Scylla into a kiss "That was hot but next time let’s do it with the light on. I want to see you when - you know"

Scylla smiled "When I come?"

"Yeah" Raelle said shyly

“All those other girls don’t know what they are missing Collar” 

Raelle pulled Scylla in closer “Hey, I don’t want other girls, I want you”

Scylla huffed “I’ve heard that before”

Raelle lifted Scyllas chin so their eyes were level “Scyl, where is this coming from?”

“Sorry, it’s just” Scylla paused “I have been burned before” 

“I am not going to hurt you Scyl. I like you and after what we just did I really really like you” Raelle wiggled her eyebrows

Scylla laughed “I really really like you too Collar”

“Come here” Raelle embraced Scylla in a tight hug “You’re the only one I want ok” she whispered into the other girls ear “Now I have to go finish my conversation with Byron but I will see you later?”

“Definitely” Scylla pulled Raelle in for another kiss before they parted ways

*

Minneapolis...........

Raelle was in the thick of it. Her whole right side was dented and scratched after being jammed against the concrete wall, her bumper fell off after she got rammed from behind and her front was in pretty bad shape after she got sandwiched and dragged for 10 metres. It was all going to hell and Bellweather had been the cause of all of it 

“Collar, focus on the race and not Bellweather” Byron said angrily

“She is the one coming after me Byron. She hasn’t left me alone the whole race”

“Collar, she is just niggling at you. Ignore her”

15 laps to go

Raelle was in 11th place and Bellweather was a lap ahead. Just before Raelle was about to pit, Bellweather came in from her left side and rammed her.

“What the fuck?” Raelle cursed

“Collar, what?”

“Bellweather just rammed into me again. What the fuck is her problem?”

“Collar, can you get out of there and do a pit stop?”

“I’m fucking trying Byron”

Once Bellweather finished having her fun with Collar she took off again. 

“Collar, there is a crash at turn three and oil at the bottom of the track so go high” Byron said

“Got it”

Raelle saw the crash site from a distance and she could see cars sliding down to the bottom of the track because of the oil. Raelle took her foot off the accelerator and slowed down.

“Byron, I can’t go high, there is oil on the track”

“Ok, Collar, you need to pick an opening and drive straight through it”

“I can’t see one, there is smoke everywhere”

“Trust me Collar, you will find one. Just follow your gut and drive straight through”

Raelles foot went down on the accelerator again but hesitantly and she sped up. As she got closer to the crash, cars were everywhere. She couldn’t see an opening and after hesitating for a minute, Raelle hit the gas pedal and went for it. She had nothing to lose. If she didn’t drive through it she would be out of the race anyway. She hit the smoke and for a few seconds she was blinded. All that she could feel was her car moving forward waiting for it to hit something solid, but it didn’t. The air became clear and she made it through to the other side

“I made it Byron”

“Good work Collar”

5 laps to go

Raelle was in 9th and as soon as she came out of the crash at turn three, Bellweather smashed into her again. 

“Fuck” Raelle snapped

“Collar, you have 5 laps, forget Bellweather and finish the race”

Raelle was pissed. 

3 laps to go

Raelle was coming around turn 4 when she saw Bellweather ahead who was in first place. Raelle hammered it to catch up to her

2 laps to go

Raelle was closing in on Bellweather as she darted in and out recklessly. Raelle was over it and she wasn’t going to be bullied by Bellweather on the race track. She was going after her

“Collar, you’re doing great, you’re gaining on the leader”

Raelle ignored Byron. She only had one focus now and that was taking out Bellweather

1 lap to go

Raelle got closer and as she past turn four on the last lap she went for it. The blonde drove in from the middle of the track, turned her wheel hard to the right and bulldozed her car straight into Bellweather sending her car smashing right into the wall. Raelle exhaled a breath as she sat in the drivers seat in her smashed-up car that pinned Bellweather against the wall while the race continued behind them. They were both out of the race

*

Raelle sat outside Byrons office listening to the yelling match that was taking place inside

Porter was livid “We messed up big-time on Sunday. I had sponsors in the stands and wanting to show them Collar and we ended up looking like a monkey fucking a football”

“Let me talk to her” Byron pleaded, trying to calm down Porter

“You better do more than talk to her. She might be a great driver but she is a hot head”

About a minute later, the door to Byrons office opened “Collar, can you come in here please?”

Raelle stiffened and her stomach churned. She walked in and couldn’t look either of them in the eye

Porter huffed and stood with his hands on his hips “I don’t know what happened Sunday but that stunt you pulled, is not what racing is about Collar”

Raelle looked at Porter “I don’t know, Bellweather was just – “

Byron cut her off “Collar, that’s racing. Guess what, Bellweather may not have won the race but she won the fight. That’s what she was hoping to do the whole race. Push your buttons till you crack”

“I’m sorry” Raelle twisted the ring on her finger, her shoulders hunched

Porter stood tall and his expression turned serious “Well, you lost your sponsor Collar. You’re out”

Raelles head snapped up “What? No”

“You’re out Collar” Porter stated firmly “Nobody wants to sign with a hot head. It’s too risky”

Byron looked at Porter and jerked his head towards the door, motioning for him to leave. Porter nodded at Byron and walked out

“Look Collar, you need to understand the position we are in. What you did Sunday is not the kind of drivers we need on a race track. They are unpredictable and dangerous”

Raelle nodded but her face had no emotion. Inside though she felt like she was being ripped apart

“There is still 3 weeks till Miami. Why don’t you take a few days off and let the air clear. I will talk to Porter about seeing if we can get you another sponsor”

“Ok, thanks Byron. Again, I am sorry”

Byron placed a comforting hand on Raelles shoulder “Maybe you need to take up boxing instead Collar?” Byron said mockingly but the cheeky smile he had plastered all over his face suggested he was joking 

Raelle smiled “Yeah, maybe”

*******


	5. The Cession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure unadulterated fluff....... with a dollop of mush :-)

Raelle was sprawled out on her back across a picnic rug, her head resting on her hand and Scylla leaning across her chest. The blonde ran her hand through the brunette’s hair, drawing out a contented hum

The blonde racer drove them up to Buckley’s ridge that sat on the outskirts of Kinley national park where they were once again surrounded by tangible beauty and quietness. The sun filled the cloudless sky and the ground was coated with daffodils and dandelions. It was a perfect day

"So, Bellweather. Want to talk about it?" Scylla raised her eyebrows as she fiddled with the blonde’s necklace

Raelle looked down into blue eyes and sighed "I don't know. She just got under my skin and I lost it. It's my own fault. I shouldn’t have let her get to me like that"

"Was that all it was?" Scylla questioned, genuinely concerned

Raelle furrowed her brows "What do you mean?"

"I mean, was the reason you lost it purely because of Bellweather?"

Raelle looked up at the sky and pondered Scylla’s question "Mostly, I guess it may also have to do with other stuff"

The blonde could see Scylla was waiting for her to elaborate "I guess I miss my mum and I didn't expect to make it this far and it's all happening really fast. The pressure from it all is a lot"

"Hey I get it, but maybe give yourself a break Raelle. Being a race car driver is a lot, especially if you're good and you are. But, it's also new and you just need to give yourself time"

Raelle smiled softly and stroked Scylla’s cheek with her finger "Thanks Scyl. So, change of topic but the other day you said you've been burned before. What did you mean?”

Scylla dropped her gaze and Raelle noticed “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

Scylla moved off Raelle and sat up and Raelle mimicked her

The brunette picked at the grass nervously "Her name was Natasha and she was a race car driver. I guess I was more invested in us then she was and I found out the hard way"

"What happened?" Raelle said gently

"I walked in on her getting hot and heavy with one of the pit crew members"

Raelle frowned and sighed "Ah shit, I’m sorry Scyl. Did you love her?"

Scylla shook her head vehemently "No, I thought I did but I realized I wasn't even close to being in love"

Raelle waited, trying to read Scylla and whether she should continue her line of questioning "How did you know?"

Scylla looked at Raelle with soft eyes "Because of how I feel about you" 

Raelles mouth twinged into a smile

"What I feel for you Raelle is so much stronger and more real than I ever had with her or anyone"

Raelle reached out her hand and cupped Scylla’s cheek "I feel the same Scyl"

Raelle smirked and pulled at the brunette’s shirt easing her forward so she was laying on top of the blonde. Raelle reached around the brunette’s waist and pulled her in closer 

"Raelle" Scylla said quietly, almost a whisper

Raelle kissed her softly "Yeah"

"What’s going to happen with us? I mean we're from different worlds. How is it going to work?"

Raelle moved her hands up to cup Scylla’s cheeks "Scyl, we might be from different worlds but that doesn't mean we have to keep it that way. I'm in this with you no matter what and I would follow you anywhere. ok"

Scylla nodded and her chin quivered "Can you kiss me before you make me cry"

Raelle giggled "Come here" Raelle pulled Scylla down for a tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly and Raelles heart exploded into a sea of warmth. She was falling in love.

*

Raelle pulled her bike up outside Scylla’s hotel and took Scylla’s hands in her own "Scyl, I was wondering and you can say no but I'm heading home for a few days to see my dad and then I'll be back, but, what if you came home with me?"

Scylla’s eyes widened "To meet your dad?"

"Well, he will be there yes" Raelle laughed "but more because I want to show you where I grew up"

Scylla bit her bottom lip "Are you sure?"

Raelle brought Scylla’s hands up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on them "Positive" 

Scylla leaned in for a kiss on the lips "Then Raelle Collar I would love too"

Raelle smiled and moved in for another kiss that lingered a lot longer than intended "I really don't want to say goodnight to you Scyl"

"Then don't. Stay with me tonight. I still owe you a mind-blowing orgasm remember" Scylla winked

Raelle felt her face reddening "Lead the way" 

*

Raelle climbed out of the cab and was instantly hit with the country air. The familiar smell of animals and freshly baked blueberry pie filled her nostrils and goddess she missed it. She pulled the bags from the boot and grabbed a hold of Scylla’s hand.

Edwin was standing on the porch grinning from ear to ear "Hey kiddo"

"Hey pops" Raelle hugged her dad tight. She missed him. She missed his smell, whiskey and old spice. "Pops, this is Scylla"

Edwin pulled Scylla in for a hug which she wasn't expecting "Pleasure to meet you darlin. Wow, you're as pretty as an October sky"

Scylla blushed "Thank you sir"

"Please, call me Ed. Now come inside and settle in, I made your favorite tea kiddo, spiced mango"

"Thanks pops"

After dinner Raelle took Scylla for a walk around the property which sat on 10 hectares of luscious green gardens and grassland. The night was warm and the dawn sky was singing with colors as the fireflies buzzed above the corn fields

When they got back to the house they curled up on an old chair on the back porch and watched the sun go down.

"You're pops is really nice. This is a beautiful place to grow up Raelle"

"Yeah, this place will always be home to me. I'm really glad I could share this with you Scyl"

"Can you tell me something about your childhood?"

Raelle nuzzled further into Scylla and placed a soft kiss on her neck "Well, when I was 8 I brought a frog home and hid it from my parents. It got lose in the house and I searched high and low for it but couldn't find it anywhere. I assumed it found its way back outside but it wasn't until 2 weeks later that I heard mum scream the house down and there was froggy. He jumped on my mum’s head while she was taking a shower

“Oh” Scylla laughed “did your mum get angry?”

"No, I just wasn't allowed to bring anymore frogs home after that" Raelle laughed

"Sounds like you were close to your mum?"

"Yeah we were pretty close. She was a doctor so she was pretty well known by the locals"

Scylla curled further into Raelle and let out a deep sigh

"That was a big sigh" Raelle smiled

"I'm just relaxed. It's so beautiful and peaceful here"

"It is. I often think about having a life like my parents had. Meeting someone, settling down on a farm or a beach. Somewhere peaceful" 

"Oh, a beach sounds nice" Scylla said, excitement filling her voice 

"Yeah it does" Raelle placed a kiss on Scylla’s head and the brunette hummed

They stopped talking and it went quiet. Only the sounds of the local crickets singing in the wetlands could be heard as they laid curled up in each other’s arms appreciating the silence

Scylla eventually broke it "Raelle, I want that one day"

"Want what Scyl?"

Scylla sat up and turned around to face Raelle "The happy life with someone on a farm or beach. I want to have someone to come home to who loves me. I want to have many nights of cuddles and many mornings of kisses. I want that with you Raelle"

Raelles smiled softly "Scyl, I want that with you too"

Scylla leaned in and kissed her 

*

Raelle stirred awake when she heard the familiar crow of the rooster as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the morning rays that were piercing through the room. She felt an instant warmth from the sleeping body she was nuzzling into, her arms cradled around Scylla so tightly that their heart beats were almost as one

Raelle lightly nipped at Scylla’s ear causing the brunette to shift in her arms. “mmm morning. You gave me goose bumps” Scylla said, voice crokey from sleep. She raised her arm to show Raelle the tiny bumps “Look what you did”

Raelle snickered “Morning beautiful” she nuzzled into Scylla’s neck drawing her in closer

Scylla turned her head towards Raelle and placed a soft kiss on her lips “I could get used to waking up like this” Scylla hummed contently

“Used to the morning rooster call?” Raelle smirked

“No, used to waking up in your arms, and what smells so good?”

“That would be pops making his cinnamon pancakes”

“Omg I love it here” Scylla said laughing 

Raelle laughed too “We can stay in bed and I can shower you with kisses or we can get up and have some pancakes” 

“Hmmm, kisses or pancakes? Can I have both?” Scylla said teasingly

“Scyl, you can have anything you want” Raelle moved across on top of Scylla “but let’s start with kisses”

*

Raelle and Scylla were busy cleaning up the dishes from breakfast when Edwin stuck his head in the kitchen 

“Hey kiddo, do you think you can come into the other room for the moment?”

Raelle furrowed her brow “Sure pops. be right there” the blonde looked at Scylla and shrugged 

They both walked into the front room to find a middle-aged black woman standing beside Edwin. 

“Rae, this is Anacostia Quartermaine. Her and your momma were good friends”

Raelle held out her hand “Nice to meet you ma’am” she noticed a weird smirk on her dad’s face “Is everything alright pops?” 

“Everything is fine kiddo. I will let Anacostia explain”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Willa used to talk about you all the time. We met through unusual circumstances but she was an amazing woman. Anyway, I will cut to the chase. I understand you’re a race car driver and you have recently lost your sponsor?”

Raelle nodded slowly, wondering where this woman was actually taking this conversation 

Anacostia continued “Let me get straight to the point. I would like to be your sponsor Raelle”

Raelle looked at Edwin and then at Scylla expecting one of them to tell her that she is dreaming or part of a cruel joke, but they didn’t. “Um, I don’t understand. Why do you want to sponsor me?” 

“When I was pregnant with my daughter, I had some complications and if it wasn’t for your mother being in the right place at the right time I would have lost her. My daughter is the best thing to ever happen to me and what your mother did for me, it could never be repaid. I know how much your mother loved you and it will be my pleasure to do this for her and you”

Raelles face was blank and her eyes welled up but she still felt like it was all a weird dream. She was waiting for Scylla to nudge her in the arm and she would wake up startled “I don’t really know what to say”

Anacostia walked over to Raelle and took her hands in her own “Please say yes. It would mean a great deal to me and I know it would have meant a great deal to my husband”

Raelle looked at her dad “What do you think pops?”

“It’s your decision kiddo. I think your momma would be proud of you no matter what you choose to do”

Raelle looked at Scylla who stood beside her with a comforting smile. Raelle knew Scylla would support her no matter what she decided “Ok, I accept your offer Mrs Quartermaine. Thank you”

*

It was their last night in the cession before they had to head back to Montana and things were starting to look up for Raelle. She now had a sponsor again and she was convinced Porter cried on the other end of the phone when she told him the news, even though he completely denied it.

Raelle wanted her last night at home with Scylla to be special so she decided to take the brunette for a twilight horse ride. Raelle rode Morpheus who was a pure white Arabian beauty and Scylla rode Morgan, a black thoroughbred. They rode through the green pastures and clear watered streams and up to Micky’s peak. They stopped there to take in the last rays of light before they disappeared behind the horizon.

Scylla stood at the top of the peak and closed her eyes. She had a peaceful smile on her face and Raelle felt her heart skip a beat “Thank you Raelle” 

“For what Scyl”

“You have no idea how much I needed this. It has been so amazing being here with you at your family home and seeing where you grew up”

Raelle eased her arms around Scylla’s waist from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder “You’re very welcome. Maybe, one day you can show me where you grew up?”

“I’d like that” Scylla said, cuddling further into Raelles arms “Raelle”

“Yeah beautiful”

Scylla paused and Raelle felt her take a deep breath “Scyl?”

“I’m” the words got lost in Scylla’s mouth. She couldn’t get them out

Raelle spun her around so she was facing her “You ok Scyl?”

“I want to tell you something but I am nervous” Scylla said, shyly looking away

Raelle felt a ping in her chest “Scyl, just tell me” worried it was something bad

Scylla refocused her eyes back on Raelle “I’m in love with you Raelle”

Raelle exhaled the breath she was holding and giggled

Scylla slapped Raelle on the arm “What’s so funny?” Scylla said, embarrassed

“I thought there was something wrong” Raelle cupped Scylla’s cheek with her hand “I’m in love with you too Scyl”

*********


	6. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading :-)

Before Raelle left the cession, she made sure to have a private chat with her dad about a certain family heirloom that had apparently been in their family for generations. The deep blue sapphire sat encased on a silver ring that was worn by Raelles mother and grandmother on their wedding days. Raelle waited till Scylla was in the shower the night before they were due to head back to Montana to ask her pops for the ring

“Wow kiddo, you’re going to ask Scylla to marry you?”

“Not yet pops. I am waiting for the right time but she is definitely the one”

“She is special kiddo. Don’t let that girl go. I wish your momma could have met her. She would have loved her”

“I know pops. She is pretty special”

*

After Raelle arrived back in Montana, 3 days later her new car was ready. Quartermaine Motors was her new sponsor who apparently had very deep pockets and spared no expense. The big reveal was taking place at Byron’s workshop and he had been pretty tight lipped about the whole unveiling to Raelle. 

There was just under a week till the next race in Miami, followed by Atlanta, Tennessee, Florida and North Carolina. Fort Salem was the final race of the series, and depending how Raelle performed in the lead up races, would determine her poll position at Fort Salem. By finishing in the top 3, she would secure herself a prime starting position on the grid but finishing outside the top 3, the race would be a lot harder to win. She just had to make sure that between now and the final race she didn’t lose her sponsor.

Raelle walked into Byron’s showroom and was instantly reminded of her recent hot and sweaty session with Scylla in the front seat of Byron’s new Mustang. Raelle had flashbacks of her head between the brunette’s legs and the sounds of her dull moaning and Raelle couldn't help but blush

“You ok Raelle? You look a little red in the face” Byron commented

Raelle cleared her throat “Ah, yeah of course. Just excited about the car"

The NASCAR was draped in a custom designed black silk cover which had Byron’s racing embroided on it. Raelle side glanced Byron insinuating that the silk cover was a little overkill and probably cost more than the car itself. He even had a smoke machine that blew puffs of vaporized water into the air giving it a theatrical theme

Byron gripped the end of the silk cover and stood ready to pull it off “You ready Raelle?” he asked, smiling from ear to ear

Raelle nodded eagerly as she bounced on her feet. Her eyes were wide and she was ready. The huge cheshire grin on her face was a dead giveaway

Byron yanked hard as the silk sheet shimmered off slowly which only heightened the excitement of it all and low and behold the car revealed itself

Raelles heart was in her mouth. "HOLY CRAP. This is insane" Byron smiled while Raelle screeched "I get to drive this?"

Byron nodded enthusiastically "She is all yours Collar"

The car had a black-striped hood, shark-nosed grille, and muscular style body. Painted in a pristine inky black gloss, chrome rims, quad tailpipes and racing stripes. The most important part though was the wording on the front bonnet and side doors. Quartermaine motors and team Collar

Raelle ran her fingers along the front grille and the smooth sleek body. She climbed into the driver’s seat and ran her hand over the steering wheel. She was overwhelmed “She is beautiful Byron”

"Now don't smash it up Collar" Byron snickered “This baby costs a pretty penny”

Raelle shrugged and smiled “Can’t promise you that” poking her tongue out at the older man “but I will try. So, when do I get to take it for a spin?"

*

MIAMI................

The wheels were smoking and the temperature was rising as Miami recorded one of their hottest days on record. Raelle sat in her oven on wheels dripping with perspiration, her eyes blurred from the dirt and droplets of sweat that dribbled down her forehead. 

She felt flat, dehydrated maybe, with the layers of fire-resistant material that was plastered to her tiny frame. It was a grueling race but she soldiered on as she held 11th position at the half way point. She had to pit twice already due to the extreme conditions and the sizzling temperature that caused her tyres to melt down twice as fast. 

The heat waves shimmered on the track and rose off the pavement like flames above a roof. The air was thick with fumes from scorched rubber, high-octane gas, and the euphoria of the race. The grandstands were full of sweaty fans covered head to toe in their sunscreen, hats and sunglasses and committed to watching the race and their favorite drivers put on a show. 

Edwin stood next to Anacostia in the members stand with air conditioning and his VIP lanyard hanging around his neck. He gripped his cold beer tight in his hand as he looked out at his bird’s-eye view of the scrubby Miami speedway. Anacostia was nice enough to pay for Edwin to accompany her to the first race under their new sponsorship deal. It was a win win for Edwin as he got to see Raelle race for the first time.

"Collar, you have 23 laps to go. Bellweather is 4 car lengths in front of you"

"Got it Byron"

Then it happened. That monster car crash that race car drivers dread but fans love. CAR 34 lost traction at turn three and slid out of control, pushing another driver into the wall. Four other cars got caught in the wreck and were instantly turned into twisted, shredded scrap metal. 6 cars were positioned at the bottom of the track with smoke pouring out of them. The EMT’s were in there quickly with most drivers pulling themselves out of their own wrecked cars, except one. One driver didn’t get out of their car. 

“Byron, where’s Ramshorn. I can’t see her on the track? 

“She is one of the cars in the crash Collar” 

“What? Is she ok?”

“Collar, focus on your race, not Ramshorn. I’ll let you know if I hear anything”

The caution flag was still out as Ramshorns car was surrounded by emergency workers. 

“What’s going on Byron?” Raelle was starting to panic

“Ramshorn is still in the car. I can’t see much. She is surrounded by medical crew”

There were twenty-eight cars left in the race and they were all lined up in running order behind the pace car. They were circling the track at forty miles per hour, waiting for the signal that the track was clean and ready for racing. Raelle was now holding 9th position.

One of the EMT’s was leaning into Ramshorns window and then he backed away. The next minute Ramshorn climbed out and landed on the ground feet first and upright. She looked ok.

“Ramshorn is out of the car. She looks ok Collar”

“Oh, thank god. Thanks Byron”

They approached turn four, the pace car exited onto the pit road, and the flag went green.

"The pace car’s off Collar" Byron said “Green, GO"

The cars roared as they hit the gas hard. Bellweather took the lead and kept it, gaining inches each time she came out of a turn. CAR 11 was a close 2nd riding on her tail

“Steady Collar. You have moved to 7th"

Raelle continued her steady pace, twenty-eight cars rumbling loudly around the track. To the fans though it was a speeding bullet followed by a thundering sound

5 laps to go

Raelle shifted into fifth gear as she swung her car through the turn on the tight oval track. She passed two cars, shifted up another gear and accelerated and was now on the tail of CAR 55 with 3 laps to go. Raelle watched as CAR 55 barged right into CAR 67 who was holding 3rd position causing them to spin off the track. 

With CAR 67 now out of the race, Raelle automatically went to 4th behind CAR 55. The checkered flag was flying as Raelle crossed the finish line 

"Great driving Collar"

"Thank fuck that's over. It's stinking hot out here" Raelle said firmly

"Suck it up Collar. It's all part of it. How did the car go?

“Drives like a dream. I am keeping her Byron”

“Sure Collar”

*

As soon as the race was finished Raelle raced to the medical bay and found Scylla sitting upright on a gurney. She was covered in grease and soot and her racing suit was hanging off her hips and she looked like she had been in a 10-round fight with Mike Tyson but other than that she looked uninjured. 

“Scyl” Raelle hugged her hard “Are you ok, I was so worried” the blonde scanned her eyes over the brunette to check for injuries

“I’m ok Raelle. It was just a fender bender” 

Raelle exhaled loudly and moved a piece a hair out of the brunette’s face “My heart stopped when Byron told me you hadn’t gotten out of the car yet”

“Raelle, I am fine. Take a deep breath. This is all part of racing. Accidents are going to happen”

Raelle hugged Scylla again tightly and ran her hand through the brunette’s hair “I love you Scyl”

“I love you too” Scylla gave a half smile. She was exhausted

Raelle took Scylla’s hands in her own “I need to go find my dad, but I will come find you after ok” she placed a soft kiss on Scylla’s forehead

“Ok, I need to stay here a bit longer anyway. They are monitoring me for any signs of concussion”

Raelle pulled Scylla’s hands up to her lips for a soft kiss before taking her leave 

*

Raelle stepped out of the lift to the members area and as soon she did Bellweather was in her face. 

The bitches icy glare was almost stripping away the skin on Raelles face “You think because you have a hot car that you have a chance of winning Collar. Well, let me tell you something. It’s not the car that wins the race, it’s the driver. I am going to smash you to smithereens at Fort Salem”

Raelle stepped forward, returning the icy glare, their faces inches apart “Looking forward to it Bellweather. Now get out of my face before it ends up in the wall”

Bellweather scoffed and held her gaze then after a beat walked away. Raelle scanned her eyes around the room looking for her pops and found him with a beer in his hand having a belly laugh with Anacostia. He was wearing a TEAM COLLAR sweatshirt and a Quartermaine Motors cap

“There you are pops. Having fun?” Raelle pulled her dad in for a tight hug and she nodded at Mrs Quartermaine 

Edwin placed his hand on Raelles shoulder “There’s my girl. You did so well kiddo. I am so proud of you”

Raelle chuckled “Thanks pops. Did you enjoy the race?”

“Yes, it was thrilling to watch. Is Scylla ok, we saw the crash happen but didn’t hear anything after that”

“I just came from the medical bay and she is fine. Thanks again Mrs Quartermaine. That car is something else”

“She looked great out there Raelle. Byron did a great job”

“I better go. Have a safe trip home pops and Mrs Quartermaine, thank you again for paying for my dad to come and watch me race. It meant a lot”

“It was my pleasure Raelle. Don’t worry, I will get Edwin home safely”

*

Raelle turned on the shower and let the hot water run freely, waiting for the perfect temperature before stepping her aching body under it. The water soothed her twisted and torn muscles as it ran black down the drain from the dirt and grime that was caked on her skin. 

Soft hands slid gently around her waist and found a home on her torso while soft lips kissed the back of her neck

"Hey Scyl"

"Hi baby"

Raelle tried to turn around but Scylla stopped her "Wait, I need to scrub your back"

Raelle didn’t object. Instead she closed her eyes when she felt the loafer lightly scrap over her skin, smelling the scent of lemon wafting up into her nose and the soap suds slither down her body "hmmm, that feels so good Scyl"

"Your reward for racing well today Rae" Scylla bit softly into Raelles shoulder and followed it up with soft kisses

Raelles head fell back and she hummed when Scylla cupped her breasts

"You're so fucking sexy Raelle" Scylla said softly as she gently twisted the blonde’s nipples with her fingertips

Raelle felt her body start to relax as she caved into Scylla’s ministrations. The blondes body released endorphins into her tired muscles and she felt lighter 

Raelle turned around and was instantly pushed against the wall, she hissed at the cold tiles against her hot skin but forgot about it quickly when Scylla kissed her hard "Let me help you relax" the brunette said as her hand drifted downwards

Raelle moaned when Scylla fingers lightly grazed her clit. It was just a teasing graze but enough to ignite the flame in the blonde’s core.

It didn't take long for that flame to turn into a roaring fire when Raelle clenched around Scylla’s fingers several minutes later

"I love you" Raelle mumbled, nuzzling into Scylla’s neck

"I love you Raelle"

*********


	7. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😁😋

Raelle grumbled as she played with her bow tie in the mirror for the 100th time "Do we really need to go to this posh snobby party and why do I have to wear this stupid bow tie"

Scylla slapped Raelles hands away and adjusted the bow tie so it was perfect "Now don't touch it and yes we have to go. All drivers are expected to attend with their sponsors. It's good publicity"

"Urgh, it's going to be boring Scyl"

Scylla took over the mirror so she could finish putting on her silver hoop earrings “I'll be there with you and if you behave yourself I might even let you feel up my dress" Scylla wiggled her eyebrows

"You know your being selfish by wearing that don't you?" Raelle was referring to the sexy knee length black cocktail dress that showed off Scylla’s legs and accentuated her breasts

Scylla giggled "Well, if you really really behave yourself you can rip it off me when we get home"

Raelles face flushed a light pink and she smirked "What’s with you lately?"

Raelle was referring to Scylla’s recent sex drive. Ever since they met they have had a pretty healthy sex life but recently Scylla has been a lot more handsy than usual, especially last night.

Raelle was woken up at 3am from a deep sleep by Scylla’s mouth on her breast. The next thing Raelle remembers was sitting upright on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard, with a strap on and Scylla riding her to oblivion. Raelle had to muffle Scylla’s moans with her hand in fear she would cause a noise violation.

"What do you mean Raelle?" Scylla tried to play it off but she knew exactly what the blonde was referring too

"Not that I'm complaining and I would never complain but you have been a lot more... you know... hot for me lately"

Scylla grinned and blushed "Well last night was because I had a sexy dream about you and I just got really horny but in general, I don't know. You just do things to me Rae. I can't help myself sometimes"

Raelle reached her arms around Scylla’s waist and kissed her bare shoulder "How about we do things to each other now?"

"Nice try Collar. You just want an excuse to take off that bow tie"

"I can take off everything else and leave the bow tie on?" Scylla could see Raelles eyes in the mirror and they were full of lust and imprudence and even though the thought of a naked Raelle wearing nothing but a bow tie was getting her all hot again, they were running late "No, we should have left 5 minutes ago" 

Raelle huffed “Fine. I’ll behave”

*

Raelle was the first to step out of the stretch limousine and she turned to extend a hand to Scylla. As soon as they were both upright they were bombarded with the phalanx of photographers. The flashes went off as they casually made their way up the red carpet, stopping at the first media wall to pose for photos. Raelle placed her arm around Scylla’s waist and put on a stoic smile. They kept walking when a reporter stepped forward shoving her microphone in their face “Are you two together?”

Raelle automatically went into defense mode “What difference does it make?”

Scylla cut Raelle off “Yes, we are together” the brunette then whispered in the blonde’s ear “behave” and Raelle gave the brunette a little smile

They made it through the media scrum to be greeted by a very well-dressed doorman who ushered them though the double doors into the Palladium of the Starlight Hotel. 

Along the wall on the right side of the Palladium was a stage setup to showcase the new line of production cars. The wall was plastered with large high definition pictures promoting the cars and their brands. Holden were showcasing their new GT Commodore, Ford were showing off their Mustang, Porsche had their 911 GT3 as well as many others. 

On the other side of the Palladium were the spectacular urban panoramic views of the Montana city skyline which was complimented with landscaped wall gardens. The drink and food waiters were dressed in driving suits, all wearing a different sponsor logo on their backs

Raelle held her glass of beer while Scylla went for a glass of Pinot grange as they mingled with other drivers and their partners, racing officials, sponsors and crew delegates. They were then ushered into the ballroom for dinner which looked magnificent with its custom designed carpets, high plush ceilings and uniquely designed wall paneling. It was setup to host a gala dinner with scattered large round tables, each with a centre piece of Rhododendron flowers, polished crystal and cultivar linen draping from the tables.

Raelle and Scylla were sharing a table with Byron, Porter, Berryessa Tansy who was sponsored by Coke, Glory Moffett who was sponsored by OPSM and Libba Swythe who was sponsored by Goodyear and their partners. 

Thankfully Abigail Bellweather was on a different table but it didn’t stop her from glaring across the room at Raelle “I really don’t know what her problem is with me” Raelle said quietly in Scylla’s ear

“Who?”

“Bellweather, she has it out for me”

“Raelle, she is threatened by you because you’re a good driver. Just ignore her” Scylla pecked Raelle on the cheek as dinner was served in front of them

Raelle got the Fillet Mignon and Scylla got the Grilled Barramundi. They both looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking “Swap” they said together and switched their plates over

Sarah Alder walked onto the stage who was the president of motor racing to conduct her speech and as soon as she started talking, Scylla took Raelles hand under the table and placed it on her thigh. All of a sudden Raelle felt alert and she looked at Scylla with wide eyes. Scylla slowly moved Raelles hand up her thigh taking the dress with it and the blonde could feel the brunette’s soft skin under her hand. 

Raelle tried really hard to look engaged in Alder’s speech but all she could feel was her blood pressure building up in her ears. She pulled at her bow tie and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The further up her hand went the more Raelle was struggling to maintain any kind of decorum. Raelle leaned over and whispered into Scylla’s ear “Toilet break?”

Scylla smirked and nodded and as soon as they found a semi private area, Raelle had Scylla pushed up against the wall. The blondes hand pulled up the brunette’s dress and she stroked her naked thigh, causing Scylla to lift her leg around Raelles ass. It was a slutty move to open her legs like that, especially at a public event but they didn’t care. There was no finesse, just open-mouthed tongue kisses and hot and heavy breathing and if it wasn’t for the older couple to walk past when they did and drop a nasty comment “Do you mind?” Raelle would have ripped Scylla’s underwear off then and there

Instead Raelle pulled back and Scylla shimmied her dress back down. They went to the bathroom to fix themselves up and then returned to the party.

“You girls were gone for a while” Byron commented

Raelle looked at Scylla and Scylla looked at Raelle “Um, yeah we just went for a short walk to get some air”

Byron didn’t look like he believed a word they said, he just smirked and raised his glass urging them to drink up. They had a few more drinks and after dessert they snuck out undetected 

They made out in the back of the limousine all the way back to their hotel. Raelle put Scylla’s underwear in the pocket of her suit pants before they got out of the limo as the blonde had removed them somewhere along the way. Raelle stopped Scylla several times during the short trip up to their room to smother her with hot kisses and fumble her hand between her legs. 

They finally made it through the door and ended up going at it like dogs in heat

Several minutes later when they were both bathing in their post orgasmic bliss, Scylla sat up and turned to Raelle “You know we should probably find another hotel” 

“Why?”

“Raelle, I think everyone on this floor has heard us having sex by now”

“That’s your fault Ramshorn. You’re not exactly quiet when you…. you know”

Scylla threw a pillow at Raelle “That’s how you know its good sex Collar”

“Come here” Raelle pulled Scylla in and she rested her head on Raelles sweaty chest while she ran her hand through the brunette’s hair “Great party” Raelle said dryly

They both fell into a fit of giggles

*

ATLANTA......

The race was called off twice now from the heavy rainfall. Two days before Atlanta, the track was tested and the cars were prepped for the expected race day temperature and conditions. The drivers and crew determined how the cars should handle and made adjustments to accommodate for that specific track. When the rain clouds started forming the morning of the race, all that planning went flying out the window. 

Raelle was pacing trackside impatiently “this is getting ridiculous. How long do we need to wait?” she said loudly

“We can’t race if its raining Collar. You would end up in the wall on the first turn” Byron stated

The angels in heaven must have been listening to Byron because low and behold, right at that moment, the clouds parted ways and a streak of light shone through. The ground crew were on the track within minutes with their wind blowers desperately trying to dry the track as best they could and about an hour later the race was back on.

“Collar, listen to me, the track is still going to feel like your driving on a bar of soap. The oils and fluids on the track have been brought to the surface so the track will be more slick. So just take it easy ok”

“Yeah, got it Byron. I’ll take it easy”

“Also, Atlanta is a smaller track so there are more laps so you will need to do two pit stops at a minimum”

“Got it Byron”

Raelle rolled her car up to the starting position and the reality of it all grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her to attention. A smile eased onto her face and she gripped the steering wheel hard and she shimmied down into the seat. She leaned forward, her eyes focusing through the small gap in the carbon fiber helmet. The anticipation oozed over her like warm butter on toast.

The green flag went down and the race had begun. As soon as Raelle felt her car lurch forward she lost traction. The track was slick as Byron said and even the slight turn of the steering wheel had the car overcompensating. The first lap was slow but once Raelle got a feel of the car on the slick track she was good. 

Going into the second lap, Raelle was in eighth. She was quickly passed by Tansy and Swythe which dropped her back to tenth but remained on their tail for the next 24 laps. Raelle smiled when she saw Ramshorn in her rear-view mirror. It was good to see her back on the track after her crash in Miami, it cost the brunette her poll position but she was a good driver so there was no doubt she would make up ground before Fort Salem. 

Scylla nudged Raelle playfully and then Raelle let her pass. 

“Collar, stop flirting with Ramshorn and drive” Byron said firmly

“Yeah yeah”

Raelle hit the hammer after she came out of her first pit stop and was still in tenth position. The sun was peeking now and the track had dried out so everyone’s lap times starting improving. There was nothing quite like merging with the rumbling parade of 30 other brightly lettered race cars. Raelle fell into line right away, joining the congressional barrage of cars, similar to joining a herd of cattle.

The cars paired off, two wide, pushing one another around the track like train carriages rounding a tight curve. Raelle geared down when the cars came together, like magnets drawing them in and as soon as they pulled out of turn four, she pushed the gas and geared back up to top speed

“Collar, Treefine is leading, Bellweather is second & Ramshorn third. You’re still holding tenth behind Tansy and Swythe”

“Thanks Byron”

20 laps to go

Raelle legs were shaking and the adrenalin was really eating away at her. She made the call to pit earlier than she needed to and as soon as the car stopped she downed two satchels of electrolytes. It was her last pit stop with new tyres so as soon as she merged back on the track she went hard to try and make up ground. Raelle watched the tachometer needle peek at 8000 RPM and she was fanging it 

10 laps to go

Raelle resisted the urge to tap the brake as she took the tight turns but she was running out of time. She was still holding tenth position and the first car in the front pack was still 2-3 car lengths ahead of her. 

5 laps to go

Butters crashed out at turn 3. She grazed the wall and spun out. Tansy had to pit and when she was expected to enter the race again she didn’t. 

“Collar, Tansy is out. There is an issue with her car. Its up on the jack. You’re now eighth”

“Ok, I am going to try and take Swythe”

With 3 laps to go, Raelle was 2 car lengths behind Swythe. She dropped the hammer and could see the back of Swythes car getting closer

2 laps to go

Raelle was on Swythes tail but she couldn’t find an opening to pass. Every time Raelle swerved right, Swythe would swerve and block her. They both crossed the line with Raelle finishing eighth.

“Fuck, dammit” Raelle cursed

“It’s ok Collar. Swythe was never going to let you pass”

“I know but I was hoping to finish in a better position than eighth”

“Shake it off Collar. You still have 3 races before Fort Salem”

Raelle was disappointed. Indianapolis, she finished third, Minneapolis she crashed out so she got the default points, Miami she finished fourth and Atlanta she finished eighth. She wasn’t consistent and unless she improved over the next 3 races she wouldn’t have much of a chance to win at Fort Salem.

Only time will tell

*********************


	8. Tennessee

It was another scorcher with windless heat and fierce humidity. Raelle sat in her sauna on wheels as she inserted the tiny plugs into her ears and pulled on the fire-resistant balaclava, followed by the gloves and helmet. Just as well she was wearing the gloves because the steering wheel and gear stick knob would have been like touching molten lava. The last part of the rigorous process was strapping into the six-part harness. There were two straps that came up through between Raelles legs, two straps around her waist and two from over her shoulders, all connecting into a clip together in the middle. The heat inside the car smacked the smile right off Raelle’s face, almost suffocating her and she was sweating buckets.

The pit lane crew removed the tyre warmers from Raelles car and the blonde pushed the ignition button jolting the car to life. The TV crew were ushered away and the race was about to begin. The noise was immense with 36 drivers all revving their engines at 8,000RPM, it was enough to flatten a forest but the fans loved it and so did Raelle 

Raelles foot was shaking as it sat on the brake waiting for the green flag to drop. She was only 3 more races away till Fort Salem so the stakes were high. 

The green flag dropped and Raelle hit the gas hard as fans got to their feet. The thundering vibration from 36 engines and the huge smoke cloud from the burning tyres never got old for diehard fans. 

“Raelle, stay in the middle of the track” Byron said

“I am Byron, I am surrounded anyway. No way out”

Raelle was boxed in straight after the first turn. Tansy was in front of her and Moffett behind, bumper to bumper and she had a car on her left and her right that were wheel to wheel. Raelle had to wait for someone to break away and create an opening for her to get out. It was a common move in racing, especially at the start of a race when everyone is fighting for the best position. The first chance Raelle got she was out of there. The first 20 laps the blonde ran well, gaining on the leader and increasing her position from 15th to 10th.

Then it happened right in front of her, Treefines car clipped the back wheel of Bellweathers and locked up her tyres. Bellweathers brakes screeched and her tyres skidded into a spin, the car flipped, imploding the windscreen and showering the insides with deadly slivers of glass. The steering wheel and dashboard compacted into a mangled mess and the front wheel flew off dangerously onto the track. Bellweathers car bonnet caught fire and the rescue team raced out with fire hydrants to quickly extinguish the flames. It was chaos

Raelles stomach turned inside out when she saw Bellweathers car flip right in front of her and it was shocking to watch. The yellow flag came out and the race slowed right down. The EMT’s surrounded Bellweathers car for a good 20 minutes and then the medical air helicopter landed in the middle of the speedway. Bellweather was air lifted out of there 15 minutes later and the race finally resumed.

Raelle was shaken and on edge for the rest of the race and after 3 pit stops, and losing her front bumper, she managed to finish the race in third place

“Great job Raelle” Byron praised

“Thanks Byron, any news on Bellweather?”

“No, nothing yet. I’ll report back if I hear anything”

“Thanks”

*

Raelle sat in the waiting room outside the ICU replaying the crash in her mind like it was a movie, except her version was in slow motion. It sent chills down her spine and as much as her relationship with Bellweather had always been bitter, Raelle couldn't help but care if she was ok.

Raelle had been there for over an hour just watching doctors and attendees coming in and out of the ward. The sound of the big doors flapping open and shut every few minutes was drilled into Raelle’s brain. She had heard it so many times that she could distinctively make out the dull rattle one of the doors made a second before it closed against the other one. 

Raelle hated hospitals, mainly because they reminded her of her mother but also because they reminded her of the one thing race car drivers never want to think about. Death. Hospitals reeked of it. They smelled so bad that even after you had left, you could still smell it in your clothes for days.

When the next doctor came through the double doors Raelle jumped to her feet "Excuse me, is there any news on Abigail Bellweather? She was in an accident"

The doctor studied Raelle for a moment "Are you family?"

Raelle shifted on her feet "Ah, no I'm not but -"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to discuss her condition unless your family" the doctor walked off and Raelle huffed and sat back down again

Raelle waited another half an hour, jigging her leg impatiently. She asked another 3 doctors for information on Bellweather and they had all said the same thing "family only" well, where the fuck was Abigail's family? Raelle hadn't seen anyone go in or come out other than staff

Raelle had enough and waited for the prefect time to slowly ease one of the doors opened. The long corridor was empty with no sign of anyone so she slipped through and closed it gently behind her. Up on the wall was the bed and patient map of the ICU ward so Raelle scanned her finger down the list, stopping at Bellweather, Bed 1122/Room 201. Thankfully she was on the right floor and in the right ward so she strolled down the corridor quietly hoping not to be noticed by anyone. 

She turned the corner and almost ran into a nurse but she kept her head down and kept walking 

“Excuse me Miss, can I help you?” the nurse asked

_Fuck busted_ “Um, I am ok, just on my way to see my cousin Abigail Bellweather in room 201”

The nurse looked over Raelle for a moment “Right, just keep following this corridor and it’s the first door on the right after the neon exit sign”

Raelle nodded “thank you” the blonde kept walking, following the instructions of the nurse until she got to the neon exit sign and Room 201. She slid the door opened quietly and slid in the room, closing it after her

Raelles heart dropped when she saw Abigail laying in the bed with tubes coming out of her. Her arms were covered in dressing for her burns and her head was wrapped in a bandage. Her face had obvious signs of trauma with cuts and bruising and she was surrounded by all types of monitors and machines

Raelle walked over to the side of the bed slowly, not wanting to startle Abigail but also unaware if she was actually even conscious.

“What the hell are you doing here Collar?” came a shallow gritty voice followed by two eyes struggling to open

Raelle flinched, caught off guard by the suddenly conscious Abigail “I came to see if you were ok”

“You sure you’re not here to gloat?”

“Despite what you think Abigail, I don’t have a problem with you. You’re the one who hates me which I am still trying to figure out why” Raelles voice was firm but still quiet, just above a whisper

Abigail looked away “I don’t hate you Collar”

Raelle took a step closer to the bed “Then why are you always on my case?”

Abigail looked back at Raelle, eyes sad and exhausted “I do the same thing to everyone and because you’re a shitbird”

Raelle huffed and smiled but didn’t say anything. She saw the water on the side table and picked it up. “Do you want a drink?” Abigail looked at Raelle and nodded slowly “Can you elevate the bed first?” 

Raelle placed the water down and pushed the button next to the bed. The top part of Abigail’s body started to elevate up with the bed so she was in a sitting position, she winced during the process. Her body was black and blue from being thrown around like a ragdoll in the crash. Raelle grabbed the water again and placed it front of Abigail’s mouth. The bed ridden girl sucked small mouthfuls of water through the straw “Thank you”

“Where is your family?” Raelle asked, hoping she didn’t just open a can of worms

Abigail huffed “My mum is probably signing cheques. How did you even get in here Collar?”

“I told them I was your cousin” Raelle smirked

Abigail smirked back “You’re the only one who has visited me. You of all people” Abigail huffed

“What did the doctors say?”

“That I have a Cerebral hemorrhage. I won’t be racing again, at least for this season”

Raelle nodded “I am sorry Abigail”

“It’s all part of racing right? I will lose my sponsor but maybe this is a good way to piss off my mother” 

Raelle tilted her head surprised at the comment “Yeah but you’re alive Abigail. Isn’t that more important than a sponsor and pissing off your mother”

“You don’t know my mother” Abigail laughed, wincing from the pain

“Look Abigail, I am sorry for what happened to you”

Abigail looked at Raelle with sad eyes, after a moment her lips twitched up into a half smile “Thanks”

“Ah, I better go and let you rest. I’ll come back and visit you after Florida ok”

Raelle turned to leave and Abigail called out in a low choppy voice “Raelle, be careful of Treefine. She is not in it for the same reasons you are. She can be a dangerous driver. Just watch your back ok”

Raelle nodded “I will” and then the blonde walked out

*

When Raelle got back to the hotel she was relieved to see Scylla waiting for her. Raelle scooped her up into a tight hug “I missed you Scyl”

Scylla hugged Raelle back just as hard “I missed you too baby. How is Abigail?”

“She looked terrible but she is ok. I am glad I went to see her”

Scylla pulled back from the hug and cupped Raelles cheek with her hand “How about you lay down on the bed and I give you a nice relaxing massage?”

Raelle closed her eyes and hummed “Sounds perfect”. The blonde removed her top and bra and laid down on her stomach on the bed. Scylla straddled her and poured a decent handful of massage oil onto her hand.

Raelle could smell the coconut oil hitting her nose before it even hit her skin and as soon as Scylla’s hands connected with the blonde’s body, Raelle transcended. The physical touch was soothing and Raelle couldn’t help but moan into the mattress beneath her. 

The blondes heart beat steadied as she felt soft firm fingers navigating their way in circular movements around her tense shoulders “You’re so tense baby” Scylla whispered into the other girls ear

Scylla moved down to the blonde’s shoulder blades which were tight from the race. Hours of steering a speeding car around a race track will do that to your muscles. Scylla’s fingers slid and rubbed deep into the tissue trying to help release the built-up tension. The deeper she pushed her fingers, the louder Raelle would moan. It was a painful pleasure

She glided her oil coated hands further down to Raelles lower back, kneading her fingers firmly, Raelle sporadically letting out muffled groans 

“Turn over” Scylla said softly

Scylla got off and allowed Raelle to turn over so she was on her back and the brunette climbed back on and straddled her. She reached for the bottle of oil again and squeezed a generous blob on to her hands

Raelle closed her eyes and Scylla started with the blonde’s shoulders, easing her thumbs into the skin and spreading the oil around with her hands. Scylla’s hands moved their way down along the side of Raelle’s bare breasts and down her torso to her stomach, her thumbs circling and prodding rhythmically while Raelle hummed in contentment

Raelles dazed eyes opened and she looked up into blue orbs. Scylla’s hands moved to massage Raelles breasts, the oil coating her nipples and hardening them in seconds. Raelle couldn’t help but arch up at the feeling it was giving her. 

“What are you doing Scyl?” a small smirk forming on the blonde’s face

“I am massaging you” Scylla said with impudent eyes

“Are you wanting something?” 

“My intention wasn’t to have sex when I suggested a massage you know” Scylla’s eyebrow quirked

“What is your intention now that your fondling my boobs with coconut oil?” 

“I don’t want to leave them out”

Raelle chuckled “sure Ramshorn” Raelle reached up and started unbuttoning Scylla’s shirt, not breaking eye contact with her the whole time. “Two can play this game” 

Scylla smiled and slid her shirt off her shoulders slowly. “I am supposed to be relaxing you”

“I’m relaxed” Raelle declared

Raelle sat up and unclasped the brunette’s bra and then grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring a dollop of oil into her hands. She lay back down and reached up for her girlfriends breasts. Scylla’s breath hitched when the blonde’s oil coated fingers touched her, and her thumbs softly grazed her nipples.

Scylla leaned down and kissed Raelle, the blonde moved her hands down to the brunette’s hips, grasping them firmly, the oil seeping into the other girl’s soft skin

Raelle rolled them over so Scylla was now on her back as their kisses became more urgent. They were both covered in oil as their lubricated upper bodies slipped against each other

Raelles phone started ringing in her pocket “Ignore it” Scylla mumbled. The phone kept ringing and Raelle huffed “Let me just see who it is”

Raelle pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She didn’t recognize the number but she answered it anyway “Hello”

Raelle sat up like a meerkat “What?” she said, with a shaky voice “Ok, Is he alright? …. Ok I’ll be right there”

Raelle hung up and got off the bed in a hurry “Raelle” Scylla said concerned

“It’s my dad. He had an accident on the farm. He is in hospital. I have to go Scyl” 

“Ok, I am coming with you” Scylla jumped off the bed and started putting her clothes back on

“No, you need to prepare for Florida”

“I don’t care about Florida. I am coming and you can’t talk me out of it ok”

Raelle stopped packing her bag and looked at the other girl “Thanks Scyl”

**************


	9. Florida & North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This one is wrapping with one more long chapter. Thanks as always for the support and reading. It's forever appreciated :-)

The plane touched down at Morgantown airport which was roughly a 45-minute drive from the cession. Morgantown airport was only cleared for smaller planes and private jets and thanks to Anacostia’s deep pockets, Raelle and Scylla were on the first flight out of Montana.

As soon as the cab pulled over out the front of the hospital, Raelle jumped out and ran inside while Scylla paid the cab driver. The Royal was a small hospital, housing only 50 beds but it was the only hospital within a short driving distance of the cession. The next biggest hospital was Cedars which housed 150 beds in the town of Camperdown but that was a good 4 hour drive away

Raelle raced through the sliding doors towards reception and got stopped in her tracks by Anacostia pushing her dad in a wheel chair 

“Pops” Raelle dropped forward placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath 

“Raelle, what are you doing here?” Edwin said, genuinely surprised

“What happened?” Raelle gave her dad a hug and looked at his foot that was plastered all the way up to his shin and elevated “Eddie said there was an accident and you were in the hospital"

“Oh, it’s nothing to worry about kiddo, just a silly injury. I missed the first step on the porch and took a bit of a tumble”

Raelle sighed loudly just as Scylla ran inside “Edwin, are you ok?”

“Oh, hey Scylla darlin. I am fine. You girls really didn’t need to rush on up here”

“Sorry Raelle, Eddie panicked when he found Ed lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs” Anacostia explained “His first instinct was to call you”

Raelle looked at the older woman respectfully “It’s ok. Thank you for everything Mrs Quartermaine. You really are like our guardian angel” Raelle smiled 

“It was no problem Raelle and please call me Anacostia”

Raelle nodded and stepped behind the wheelchair “Come on pops, let’s get you home”

*

Raelle and Edwin got into a heated argument half way through an early dinner and they hadn’t stopped for over an hour. Scylla kept quiet in the background just clearing away the dishes and helping to wash up

“I am moving back home” Raelle groaned

“No, you’re not Raelle” Edwin barked back “You’re overreacting”

Raelle pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, I’m not,” she said, sounding tired “You need help around here pops and I am off riding a car around a stupid race track”

“Kiddo, listen to me. You doing something you love is not stupid. What is stupid is you giving up your whole life and dream to look after me. Especially when I don’t need looking after” 

“You do. Look” she shouted, pointing at the cast “Someone has to look out for you “she concluded

“I am not disabled Raelle. My heart still pumps and -”

Raelle cut him off, clenching her jaw “Yeah well, so did mum’s and now look where she is” 

Edwin tilted his head and furrowed his brow concerned “Raelle” his voice shaky

Raelle shook her head angrily “I don’t want to talk about this anymore” she scoffed and walked out the back door slamming it shut on her way out

Scylla jumped when the door banged closed “Let me check on her Edwin” Scylla said softly, squeezing his shoulder on the way past

“Thank you, Scylla,” Edwin could do nothing but stare, completely shell shocked, as Scylla went after an angry Raelle

*

Scylla found the stubborn racer out by the old barn perched on a large rock watching the sun kissing the horizon. Scylla’s shoes scuffing along in the gravel announced her arrival to a blubbering Raelle. The brunette sat down beside her girlfriend, linking their arms and cuddling into her “Hey” Scylla said softly. Raelle sniffled and wiped the tears from her face “Hey”

He is so stubborn" Raelle grumbled

Scylla raised an eyebrow and Raelle noticed "What?" the blonde said defensively

"I think you’re both a little stubborn" 

Raelle let out a frustrated sigh “I thought you were supposed to be on my side"

"I am Raelle, always, but I see your dads side too. I know you want to protect him but you can't roll him up in cotton wool and put your own life on hold. He doesn't want that for you and neither do I"

Raelle opened her mouth to object but her words wouldn't come. She mulled over what she was going to say next "He is all I have left Scyl" she said, her voice unsteady

Scylla looked at her girlfriend with sympathetic eyes "I know Rae, but he is ok. He had a fall but he is fine"

Raelle placed her arm around Scylla’s shoulder and kissed her forehead "Thank you for being here and for being so wonderful. I love you ya know"

Scylla chuckled quietly "I know. I love you too. You know you have me too Raelle, for as long as you want me"

Raelles face softened "I want you forever Scyl" Raelles eyes widened like she just had a crazy thought, she jumped off the rock “Wait here, I’ll be back” she ran off back to the house leaving Scylla sitting on the rock bewildered. Raelle returned several minutes later and stretched out her hand for Scylla to take “Come with me, I want to show you something”

Raelle lead Scylla through the back fields of the Collar property and through a densely covered plantation. The area was covered in green and brown fallen leaves, twigs, dead trees and moss. The ground was uneven as they walked through crossing over a footbridge that sat over a running stream. The smell of pine and old rain filled the air and it was chilly due to the dampness and lack of sunlight

They arrived at a landing where the remaining sunlight peeked through a gap in the foliage and the area on the ground was covered with a bed of flowers

“Wow Raelle, this is beautiful. Are those roses?” 

“No, they are tulips, but not just any tulips Scyl. They are a special kind of tulip”

“What makes them special?” Scylla said, looking intrigued

“Well, I can show you if you like”

The corner of Scylla’s mouth ticked up “Hm, ok” 

Raelle grabbed Scylla’s hands in her own and squeezed them gently “First, you need to close your eyes”

Scylla smiled softly and closed her eyes. Raelle let go of Scylla’s hands and walked away. She was still close by because Scylla could hear her rustling about in the background. Raelle returned and grabbed her girlfriends hands again “Ok, Scyl, open your eyes”

Scylla opened her eyes to find Raelle standing in front of her smirking mischievously. She arched an eyebrow “What’s going on Rae?” 

Raelle pulled Scylla along so she was standing in front of the small bed of flowers “Let me tell you about these flowers first. They are called the sensual touch tulip and even though they look like a rose, they are in fact a tulip. What makes them special is they react to touch” Raelle reached out and ran her fingers gently along the petals and low and behold the tulip slowly expanded its petals, blossoming right in front of their eyes

Scylla’s mouth opened in awe “Oh wow, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” 

“You try it. Touch that one” Raelle pointed to one of the tulips and Scylla lightly grazed the petals with her finger. Within a few seconds it opened slowly and sitting inside was a deep blue sapphire silver ring. Raelles mother’s wedding ring

Scylla gasped, her heart hammering in her chest

“Marry me Scyl”

Scylla’s mouth gaped opened in shock

“Scyl, I’ve spent my whole life feeling like I was always missing a piece of myself. Then I started racing cars and I felt like I found my passion but I was still missing something, until I met you. When I met you, it felt like I found that missing piece and now I don’t want to live the rest of my life without it. Without you”

Scylla reached out and picked up the ring from the flower as delicately as possible and held it out for Raelle to take “You want to do the honors?” she said, her beautiful blues rimmed with tears and adoration 

Raelle went to take the ring but hovered her hand in the empty space “Wait, is that a yes?”

Scylla giggled “It’s a big yes” Scylla held her hand out and Raelle slipped the ring on her finger

Scylla threw her arms around Raelles neck and pulled her in for a warm and tender kiss “I love you”

“I love you to Scyl. So much” 

Scylla pulled back briefly, still holding onto Raelles neck “I do have one request though” 

“Anything”

“Make up with your dad?” 

Raelle nodded “Of course. I was going to anyway”

*

After they both returned to the house, Raelle sat down and had a heart to heart with her dad and they made up. It was decided that Raelle would return to Montana and finish the racing series and then after that they would make a plan. Mrs Jones from down the road would check in on Edwin daily and Eddie would step up and take on more jobs around the farm until Edwin was back on his feet. 

After dinner they all sat out on the porch, discussing wedding plans. It was dusk and a little chilly so Scylla wrapped herself in a blanket and cocooned herself in Raelles arms. They both drank hot spiced mango tea while Edwin sipped his whiskey malt. Scylla would gaze at her ring every now and then and Raelle would give her a gentle squeeze every time she did. 

Scylla liked the idea of a rustic wedding so they both agreed to have it on the farm. It would be a small and intimate gathering with lots of countryside charm. Scylla would fly her family out from Sweden and they would stay at the Collar residence as there was plenty of room.

Scylla had always wanted to live on the beach but after spending time with Raelle at her home she had changed her mind. Not only did she fall in love with the charming woman with the roguish grin, she also fell in love with the countryside. 

They talked about after the wedding and the idea of building their own place just up the road from Edwin. The Collars owned over 10 hectares of land so there was plenty of room for a nice little quaint home just big enough for two and Raelle could be close to her dad. They would still continue with their racing but their home would always be at the cession. It would be their forever home. The place they could always come back too. 

Raelle and Scylla flew out on the first flight the next morning to head back to Montana and prepare for the next race. They had three weeks till Florida, followed by North Carolina and then Fort Salem. When they got back to Montana, Raelle spent a lot of time at the track driving the stock cars around with Byron. She was having issues burning through her tyres too quickly so Byron and her did a few little experiments.

Raelle ran 50 laps the way she wanted and then 50 laps the way Byron wanted. The results showed Byron’s way was 6 seconds faster and he still had decent tread on his tyres. Raelles way was slower and her tyres looked like they had been through a meat grinding machine. Raelle also found that with more tread on her tyres, she didn’t slip and slide around the track as much. As it stood, going into race 6, Raelle had clocked up 124 points so far which positioned her at eleventh against the other 35 drivers. Depending on how she finished at Florida and North Carolina would determine her starting spot on the grid. 

*

Three weeks later Florida…..

After a rough start, Raelle found her flow. She improved her position from eleventh to seventh over the course of the first 50 laps. She had a bit of trouble coming out of turn three when her back windscreen shattered after she coped a hard bump from behind but it didn’t stop her from racing. Eventually she passed the checked flag in second place behind Treefine after spending most of the race running in the top 10. It was her best time in the series so far which probably had a lot to do with all the extra hours she put in with Byron. Ramshorn had issues in her last pit stop and she got pushed back from second to third followed by Tansy and Moffett. It was the first race without Bellweather and if Raelle was being honest she secretly missed her on the track. She was fierce and competitive but a great racer.

*

After Florida, as promised, Raelle went to visit Abigail in hospital. She had been transferred out of ICU and into her own private room and when Raelle walked in she was sitting up and looking a lot better. She had all of her bandages removed and a lot of her bruising and abrasions had healed

“Shitbird. You’re back” Abigail spat, her voice sounding a lot stronger

Raelle laughed at the nickname “Hey Bellweather. I told you I would visit after Florida and I kept my word”  
“Oh, is that like part of your country charm?” Abigail stirred

Raelles cheeks flushed a light pink “Very funny. How you feeling?”

Abigail stretched her arms above her head “I am good Collar. The swelling in my brain has gone down but I am now color blind but apart from that I am as good as gold”

Raelle tilted her head confused “You’re color blind?”

Abigail rolled her eyes trying to play it down “Yeah, that part of my brain was apparently injured in the crash and couldn’t be repaired” she shrugged nonchalantly

Raelle nodded “Um, are you planning on coming to Fort Salem?”

“I am not sure yet. I want to. I need to see the look on Treefines face when you beat her ass. You better not let me down Collar” Abigail winked

Raelle giggled “No pressure Bellweather. Um, also, I am getting married after Fort Salem and would like to invite you”

Abigail quirked her eyebrow “Well, who is the lucky lady?”

“Um, Scylla Ramshorn”

Abigail ran the name over her tongue and through her mind until it clicked. Her eyes widened “Scylla Ramshorn? Car 13?”

Raelle laughed “Yes, that Ramshorn”

Abigail raised her eyebrows “Damn Collar, you’re punching above your weight, aren’t you?” 

Raelle nodded and grinned “Yeah, way above it. So, will you come?”

“How about you win Fort Salem first” Abigail smirked and the winked

“Deal” Raelle said, confidently

*

North Carolina…..

Raelle was all over the track and between trying to get extra time in with Byron and arranging wedding plans she was tired. Her concentration levels were shot and her race felt sloppy. Raelle didn’t realise how much time actually went into organizing a wedding and even though Scylla wasn’t fussed on the finer details, Raelle wanted it to be the perfect day. After a tough race and a lot of backlash from Byron, Raelle finished fourth. 

Fort Salem was in 3 weeks and Raelle was starting in sixth pole position on the grid. It wasn’t in the top 3 but it was good enough for her to win it. She didn’t know if she was more nervous about the race or the wedding. Either way she had never been happier

*************


	10. Fort Salem & The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone,
> 
> As mentioned, thank you for the the love you have given this fic. Please enjoy the last chapter and as mentioned its twice the size of all the others.
> 
> 💖💖💖💖💖💖

_**Commentator** _ _\- Welcome to Fort Salem, home of the NASCAR championship! We know you are all really excited to see some of your favorite drivers racing today and what a day it is. In her first ever championship, country girl Raelle Collar who has impressed the crowd from her first race where she came in third, is definitely going to be the one to watch today. The other underdog is Scylla Ramshorn who has shown consistency throughout the whole series finishing in the top 5 every race so don’t rule her out. The black dog of the race though is Beth Treefine and ever since Abigail Bellweather crashed out in Tennessee, she has really dominated the track and we can’t wait to see her going head to head with Collar. It’s really anyone’s race. Have a great day race fans and remember to tune in at 2pm for the green flag to drop!_

Raelle sat in her trailer with her back against the wall and her eyes closed trying to calm her nerves. The moment had finally arrived and it was a bit surreal. When Raelle first decided to try out for qualifiers she didn’t think she even had a chance and right now here she was, sitting in her racing suit, about to go out in front of the world and live her dream. She snapped out of her thoughts when her fiancé walked in 

“Hey you” Scylla said softly

“Hey” Raelle stood up and gulped hard and Scylla could see the nerves plastered all over her face. Scylla placed her arms around her fiancés neck, pulling their foreheads together “Be safe out there Collar” 

Raelle nodded slowly “You too Ramshorn” the blonde racer kissed her softly and whispered “I love you” Scylla whispered back “I love you too” 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Edwin entered “Hey darlin, do you mind if I have a minute with my girl?” 

Scylla nodded “Sure Ed, I’ll see you out there Collar” she said, lightly squeezing Raelle’s hand as she took her leave

“How you feeling kiddo?” 

“Nervous pops. It’s good to see you back on your feet though” Raelle smiled 

Edwin pulled Raelle in for a tight hug “You be safe out there ok. I am proud of you Rae. Whatever the result today, I am proud”

“Thanks pops”

*

The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds and the filtered sunshine made the air invigoratingly cool. There was an incredible jubilation in the crowd as they waited in anticipation for the green flag to drop. The Fort Salem speedway was busting at the seams with fans and supporters filling every seat and occupying every spare piece of lawn, anything that gave them a view of the track

Reporters and commentators were scattered everywhere, hard at work interviewing drivers and crew, and streaming it live all over the world

_**Reporter**_ _– “Raelle, this is your first time racing at Fort Salem in a championship, how does it feel?”_  
Raelle flinched slightly as the microphone was shoved up to her face “Um, it feels good I guess. I am just going to try and race my best race and not put too much pressure on myself”

_**Reporter**_ _– “Treefine seems to be your biggest threat, do you think you can beat her?”_  
“I’ll do my best” Raelle answered bashfully

After her interviews Raelle went off to sign autographs for fans and have a few photos taken for the media. It was all part of the pre-race build-up and it created a real buzz in the air

“Excuse me, can I have your autograph” came a familiar voice, causing Raelle to turn around and grin 

“Bellweather, sure, what did you want me to sign? the blonde snickered “Good to see you on your feet again”

“Thanks. So, this is it Collar. You ready?”

“As ready as I can be. I am sorry you’re not going to be out there with me today”

“You may have a chance to win now” Abigail said smirking

Raelle laughed “True. Will you ever get to race again?”

Abigail shook her head “No, I lost my sponsor and because of my colour blindness it disqualifies me from racing in the future”

Raelle frowned “I’m sorry Bellweather”

“It’s fine. I never really liked it anyway” she said nonchalantly, but Raelle could see that it bothered her “Well, good luck Collar and watch out for Treefine. She likes to play dirty”

“Sounds familiar” Raelle said smugly “but thanks, I will”

*

It was 11:30am and the NASCAR garage was bustling with activity. On the south end of the long steel garage building, four NASCAR inspectors roll car after car through the inspection line for one last look at the sleek machines that will soon turn the peaceful morning into two hours of continuous thunder. As the cars roll off, they join the starting grid and soon 200,000 fans will cheer for their favorite driver.

Raelle headed off to lunch to fuel her body before the race as she quickly learned that driving a race car required substantial physical strength and was very demanding on the body. She had spent the week hydrating and eating well but one of the big downsides to racing professionally was that sex was forbidden at least 48 hours before a race as it burned too many calories. So, Raelle and Scylla were very eager to make up for lost time in their trailer as soon as the race was over 

_**Commentator** _ _– Welcome back race goers. It’s been an exciting morning with interviews from Collar and Treefine and a few other drivers and we can’t wait to see these two go head to head. We are about 30 minutes away from the green flag dropping so don’t go away_

Raelle let out an incredulous gasp as she walked out onto the track. She couldn’t decide what she was feeling in the moment as it was a combination of at least 10 different emotions all rolled up into a nice tight ball sitting in the pit of her stomach.  
Raelle listened to final instructions from Byron, but still felt a little unsettled as she walked over to her car to start the extensive pre-race ritual. Raelle spotted Treefine looking at her with a filthy glare that sent shivers down her spine. Raelle froze for a minute before jumping into the car feet first. 

Raelle secured the harness, pulled on the fire-resistant balaclava, then the helmet, followed by the gloves. The last stage was securing the steering wheel in place. The tyre warmers were removed from the cars and the media crew ushered off the track  
Raelle pushed the ignition button and she felt every hair on her body stand on end. The roar of the car sounded like a lullaby to Raelle. She closed her eyes and took in the moment. 

_**Commentator** _ _– Welcome back race goers, the green flag is about to drop and all drivers are lined up on the starting grid. Treefine is polled first, Ramshorn second and Collar fourth. The crowd are on their feet and we are moments away from the start of another championship. Do not leave your tv screens. You don’t want to miss this_

Raelles heart was beating out of her chest and she could feel the engine idling through her veins. She watched the flagman perched in the crow’s nest with anticipation and as soon as he waved the green flag down, her body reacted and she hammered the accelerator. Her car screeched to life as the tyres gripped the ground and spun so fast they created a small waft of smoke behind them

_**Commentator** _ _– And we are off, Collar started well and so did Treefine and Clemens. Ramshorn got quickly cut off by Tansy and oh, WOW, we have a crash already at the first turn_

“Crash at turn one Collar” Byron said through the comms

“I see it Byron”

_**Commentator** _ _–Clemens is out of the race as well as Beads. What a start! Treefine, Ramshorn and Collar all got through the first turn ok and are well on their way. Treefine leads, Ramshorn second, Tansy third and Collar fourth_

The first 30 laps were fine, Raelle came in at the right time for her pit stop and managed to edge past Moffett, who had swiped past her during lap 9 and had led her since. Nobody seemed to be able to catch Treefine though, she was flying through the laps, only making one pit stop for fuel and new tyres.

_**Commentator** _ _– Treefine holds the lead after 50 laps, Ramshorn holding second and Collar is now third after passing Tansy on lap 28_

The first 80 laps flew and Raelle was still holding third position. 

“Collar, Treefine just ran 30:52, you ran 30.42, your ten seconds off the pace”

“Thanks Byron”

Raelle yanked on the stick shift with more vigour than necessary and pressed her foot down “Ok, I am going to try and catch Treefine”

“Ok, Collar, keep it tight and stick to the inside” Byron’s voice rustled through the comms

_**Commentator** _ _– Collar’s coming up fast, she was 10 seconds off the pace with Treefine and she is closing the gap and fast. Collar needs to get past Ramshorn first though who seems to be holding strong in second place_

They just past lap 100 and Raelle is 2 seconds off the pace with Ramshorn and coming up fast. The blonde racer nudged Ramshorns bumper, announcing her presence and their eyes meet. Ramshorn toys with Raelle, swerving across the track stopping her from passing and then it was as if they had a silent communication, the next minute Ramshorn discreetly and without making it obvious lets Raelle pass her. 

_**Commentator** _ _– Oh, I don’t believe it. Collar just got past Ramshorn and into second place. I can’t believe it. You’re going to see it here folks, a Collar and Treefine showdown. Oh, this is exciting stuff_

“Collar, your 7 seconds off the pace with Treefine”

“No problem Byron. This bitch is mine”

Raelle smiled inside her helmet and increased her speed, gaining on the leader

Straight after turn 3, Collar followed Treefine into the pit lane and as soon as her car rolled to a stop it lurched up and her heart started beating out of her chest. She was so close, she couldn’t afford anything to go wrong now.

“Let’s go, let’s go” Raelle yelled

Raelle’s car dropped a second after Treefines and Raelle hammered it out of the pitlane, still maintaining her 7 second difference with Treefine “All right, well done everyone. We didn’t lose any ground” Raelle said, relieved

“Good work Collar” Byron affirmed

_**Commentator** _ _– That was Treefine and Collars last pit stop for the race and Treefine still maintains her lead, although Collar is not backing down. There seems to be a bit of rivalry between these two drivers and Collar has never gotten past Treefine. Can she do it this race? 30 laps to go race goers_

Raelle closed the gap and hit the gas in an attempt to pass Treefine but Treefine swerved blocking Raelle from passing. It was a cat and mouse game as Treefine dominated the track. They were both at least 5 car lengths in front of the rest of the drivers and Ramshorn was sitting about a car length behind Collar

_**Commentator** _ _– There is a battle on the track at the moment between first and second. Collar keeps trying to pass Treefine but she keeps blocking her. Collar is going to have to work out a way past her if she wants to win this race. Either way this is going to be an exciting finish. 20 laps to go_

“Fuck, I can’t get past her” Raelle grumbled

“Easy Collar, just keep on her tail. She is toying with you but just wait for her to make a mistake and then you need to take her” Byron said firmly

Raelle attempted again, going high, then quickly going low but Treefine is too fast and blocked her. 

“Fuck” Raelle cursed

“Patience Collar”

_**Commentator** _ _– Collar still can’t get past Treefine as she holds first, Collar second, Ramshorn third with 5 laps to go. What a race!_

“I can’t get past her Byron” Raelle snapped

“Don’t give up Collar. You will get her” 

_**Commentator**_ _– We only have 2 laps to go folks and it looks like Collar isn’t going to get past Treefine, she has attempted 5 times and Treefine has blocked her each time.. The crowd are on their feet and unless Collar can pull off something miraculous, Treefine will be the next NASCAR champion_

Raelle nudged Treefines bumper but it did nothing, she had no way of getting past and only 1 lap to go. The feeling of defeat started enveloping her, she wasn’t going to win. There was no way. The checked flag was appearing in the distance and out of nowhere, Ramshorn slammed her car right into Treefine jamming her against the concrete wall. 

_**Commentator** _ _– Holy balls batman, Ramshorn came out of nowhere and completely took Treefine out of Raelles path locking her against the wall_

Treefine was trapped, her car being turned into scrap metal and Raelle saw her opening, so she took it. With a new sense of hope running through her veins she slammed her foot on the accelerator and flew past both Ramshorn and Treefine crossing the finish line in first place 

“YES” Raelle yelled

_**Commentator** _ _– Holy Toledo Batman, Raelle Collar wins. Raelle Collar wins her first NASCAR championship. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it. Collar was stuck behind Treefine for 5 laps and then Ramshorn comes out of nowhere. I can’t believe it folks. Collar wins, Ramshorn second and Treefine third. Wow, what a finish_

“WOO HOO” Raelle screamed

The crowd were on their feet chanting and screaming for Raelle while Byron and Porter jumped up and down in the air “Well done Collar” Byron said, excitedly

“Thanks Byron”

Raelle was buzzing with pride. She did it. She couldn’t believe it. She did it. She won at Fort Salem 

Raelle stepped onto the highest pillar on the podium in front of the cheering crowd still in a daze as she accepted her flowers and trophy. She looked towards her fiancé who was standing on the podium next to her in second place, her heart singing. Raelle was beaming with pride and seeing her dad in the crowd with the biggest smile on his face made Raelle’s heart sing even louder. The next minute there was a loud pop and they were showered with champagne. Raelle would never forget this moment. Ever

****

THE WEDDING

Scylla’s family arrived two days before the wedding and there were introductions all around. Her uncle Ben got along with Edwin like a house on fire having found commonality in their love for a good drop of whiskey malt and Raelle entertained Scylla’s cousins by taking them horse riding and down to the track for some motocross. The guest list was small to keep it intimate and most of them were close family and friends from the racing circuit.

The night before the wedding, Scylla wanted to do something special for Raelle so she arranged an intimate and private picnic in the barn. They needed some time alone having spent 2 days with a house full of people and this was just what they both needed. They talked and ate fruit, antipasto and drank wine and then made love on a blanket under the stars

Their wedding day finally arrived and it was a perfect day. The sunshine brought a glow to the surrounding foliage and the insects flew like they were stars of the daytime air. It brought a warm lightness to the heads of the birds and a shine to their feathers of all color's. There wasn’t an ounce of wind and the trees remained in their positions, rooted in the earth with a stoic and composed beauty

The wedding alter was dripping with country charm. Set with a backdrop of natural luscious green foliage, white silk curtains that were spiraled around a rustic wooden arch and white candles scattered subtly on polished tree trunks.  
The isle had multi colored rose petals scattered on the ground and tulips that were attached to the guest chairs which were bales of hay. 

The wedding reception was setup in the barn like a garden party and was decorated generously with billowing linens, candles, vines and flower-filled lanterns

Love was in the air as the guests arrived in their old cars or on foot for those that lived a stone throw from the Collars. They mingled with light conversation, champagne and nibbles. Abigail arrived with her partner Adil and Byron and Porter arrived together. Raelle and Scylla had a few conversations about whether Byron and Porter were screwing each other. Raelle was convinced they were. Scylla was on the fence. Mrs Jones and her husband arrived with their daughter Emily who played the violin. Mrs Jones brought her pumpkin pie inspired wedding cake which was 3 tiers high. 

*

Raelle stood in front of the full-length mirror, her dad beside her, adjusting her bow tie for the 100th time. 

“Stop playing with it” Edwin grumbled

“I need it to be perfect pops” 

“It is kiddo. You look perfect” Edwin said, smiling at Raelles reflection in the mirror, his eyes full of pride

Raelle was wearing a jet-black tuxedo with a crisp white undershirt that was complimented with a bow tie and waist piece. The bow tie and waist piece were silk and in a deep blue sapphire color that matched Scylla’s dress and her wedding ring. Scylla’s dress was a long silk flowing slip that sat softly at her feet. 

Edwin placed his hands firmly on Raelles shoulders “Listen to me kiddo. I am so proud of you. If only your momma could see you now” he said, voice shaky and eyes welling up

“Pops, don’t start getting emotional on me. I promised Scyl dry eyes for this thing”

Edwin chuckled “We will see how long your dry eyes last once you lay eyes on your girl”

“I can’t wait to marry her pops”

“Not long now. You hang tight and I am going to go check on your beautiful bride”

Raelle nodded and Edwin left his bedroom where Raelle was getting ready. 

*

“Won’t be long now,” Anacostia said, stepping beside Scylla and settling her arm around her shoulders. The older woman felt the barest hint of a tremble “Are you nervous?”

“No,” Scylla said “Just excited”

Anacostia smiled. “Good.” She stepped back, gently urging Scylla to move. “Come sit down and I’ll finish putting the flowers in your hair.”

Scylla wore her hair down flowing naturally on her shoulders and as soon as she sat down, Anacostia started threading the tiny blue flowers through her hair pins “Do you know what you're going to say? For your vows, I mean.”

“I think so,” Scylla said. She'd been thinking about it ever since her and Raelle decided to get married and she considered writing something down, but she wanted her words to come in the moment, from her heart, not her head.

They both got distracted by a soft knock on the door and a moment later Edwin stepped inside. Scylla stood and walked up to him, letting him wrap his arms around her. His embrace was familiar and comforting and she’s thankful he could be here even though her own parents couldn't.

He stepped back, holding her at arm's length. “Everything is ready, all we need are the guests of honor.” Edwin kept his hands on her shoulders, evaluating her. “There ain't nothin more beautiful than a girl in love”

Scylla thinks of Raelle and feels the warmth radiating through every inch of her body. She smiled, slow and soft.

Edwin hugged her once more "I'll see you out there" winking at her before stepping out of the room

*

Raelle stood at the altar tugging at her jacket in front of all the guests trying to steady her breathing. "Stop fidgeting" Edwin said quietly into Raelles ear

Anacostia stood in the centre of the archway, an open book in her hands. The guests were seated on bales of hay talking amongst themselves as they waited. Once the lustrous and eloquent sounds of the violin started to play, the guests quietened down and rose to their feet in anticipation

All eyes turned towards Scylla who was standing at the end of the isle, her dress shimmering from the blades of sunlight creeping through the foliage and when Raelle finally sees her, her breath catches, her pulse flutters and she meets her gaze with a nervous smile. Raelle is certain she has never seen anything more beautiful 

Scylla isn’t paying attention to where she is walking, her gaze on Raelle doesn’t waiver, she smiles softly. Raelle could feel the pull between them, she takes a deep breath, willing her hands to stop shaking

When Scylla reaches the end of the isle, Raelle holds her hands out for Scylla to take. Their hands slip together like the final piece of your favorite puzzle

“You’re so beautiful,” Raelle murmurs, tenderly

Scylla squeezes Raelles hands. “So are you”

Anacostia cleared her throat, breaking up the moment as they turn to see the older woman smirking lightly. Raelle and Scylla smile bashfully and move to face each other with their hands still linked.

Anacostia raises her voice so everyone can hear “You may all be seated, thank you” There was a mild shuffle as everyone settles themselves “We are here today to celebrate and unite Raelle and Scylla, in front of their friends and family. These two found their way into each other’s hearts and they will now stand before us all ready to acknowledge that love. You may face each other as you read your vows 

Raelle took a deep breath and Scylla squeezed her hands lightly “Scylla, my life changed for the better the moment I met you. Your beautiful smile and the love in your heart takes my breath away. I promise as long as my light shines, it shines only for you. I give my whole heart to you Scylla and I promise as long as I live and breathe, I will cherish yours”

Raelle smiled, happy to have gotten through her speech without crying. Tears were rimming at the edges of Scylla’s blue eyes and her heart was so full that it might just burst before she got through her own speech

“Raelle” Scylla swallowed thickly “my life was dull before I met you and then you came into it, a shining light, and I was charmed. Your strength, your courage, your fierce loyalty, your shining blonde hair and your precious heart. Those things remind me of home. You’re my home. I love you so much and I give my whole heart to you and I promise to cherish yours forever”

Raelle releases one of Scylla’s hands and reaches out to lightly brush away a lonely tear that was running down the brunette’s cheek. Scylla brings her hand up to hold Raelles and presses her lips to her palm. Raelle mouths _I love you_ and Scylla mouths _I love you back_

Anacostia cleared her throat again “Raelle, do you take Scylla to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, be true to her for as long as you both shall live?”

Raelles smile radiated “I do”

Anacostia turned to Scylla and repeated the same vow. Scylla’s voice strained from emotion, but she managed the words loud enough “I do”

“The declarations you have both made and the loving vows you have both spoken from your heart has unified you both for eternity. It is my great honor to pronounce you married “You may kiss your bride” 

Raelle bounced on her feet as she stepped forward, her hands securing Scylla’s cheeks, their lips meet and their hearts fill with an endless warmth of a happy future. 

Their guests were on their feet cheering and applauding and even though they could kiss forever, they did break apart to join in on the celebrations

*

As dawn approached, the sky changed into vibrant orange and pink hues as the festivities got underway. The newlyweds danced and drank with their friends well into the night. Raelle managed to pull Scylla away for a quiet moment to look at the stars

Raelle wrapped her wife in her arms “Scyl, do you remember when we first met? 

Scylla looked up into her wife’s eyes “Yes, I think I said, this could get interesting” she said grinning

Raelle chuckled “Well, that was the moment I fell in love with you and I can’t explain it but I knew one day you would be my wife”

Scylla nuzzled into Raelles neck and whispered “Wife” Scylla pulled back slowly, adoration and love filling her eyes “I love you Raelle”

“I love you too” Raelle pulled her wife closer and they kissed, the stars overhead twinkling in the inky black sky 

***************


End file.
